Nyx's Daughter
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: Alternative Universe!  Nyx's related daughter is at tulsa house of night but no one knows shes related to their goddess and Kalona starts to fall for her, what will Neferet do when she finds out? Have updated chap one to explain Katia better
1. Chapter 1

**AN(Wrote on 15-05-11): I would like to point out that I haven't read many HON fanfiction's so if there are similar scenes in this that is in another fanfiction, I would like to apologise as I am completely oblivious due to my lack of HON fanfiction reading. **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C CAST!**

Chapter one

**Kalona's POV**

I was in the middle of dealing with some important business over the phone when Neferet barges through my doors and grabs the phone and puts it down. I looked at her annoyed and angered by her actions. "Why did you do that? I was dealing with important business" I shouted at her. She was up to something, I could tell from that wicked smile she had on her face.

"I have great news, my love" She boasted out to me. I sat back intrigued and motioned for her to carry on. "One of the greatest fledglings known to man is being transferred to this House Of Night. She could be of great use to us." She practically yelled at me with joy. I looked at her even more intrigued than I was just moments ago. "And what can a fledgling do for us?" I asked her curiously.

She smiled at me wickedly. "All in good time, my love. Once you have met her, we will discuss how to get what we need from her." She said to me. "What makes her so special then?" I ask curiosly as to why this fledgling is any different to the rest and why she is so 'great'. "She was born with the mark. It is believed that she is Nyx's true daughter. I know that we are all her children but she is related. The new fledgling is the pure child of Nyx; she could be very valuable within are scheme. She had been keeping her identity secret as she does not wish to cause any disturbance for her mother, so she has been travelling all over the world to many different house of nights as she grew up; just trying to keep herself a secret and out of harm's way. This is why I believe we are at an advantage with her" she replied as she strutted out of the office. She is truly evil, and I know it. Lately the evil has been getting stronger on her, she will soon be too powerful to handle, I need to try and stop this before it gets out of hand.

If this new fledgling is a part of her plan, then I need to do something to stop Neferet getting her hands on her.

**Neferet's POV**

I had just told Kalona the fantastic news of the new fledgling. He was unsure as to who I was referring to, so I decided to let him figure it out on his own instead of telling him. I made my way over to where I knew Zoey and her friends would be. "Zoey, may I have a word?" I asked her calmly and as friendly as I could. She looked at me curiously before nodding her head and following me.

"What do you want Neferet?" She asked me very rudely. "That is no way to talk to me. I was only wondering if you could be a friend to the new fledgling joining our House Of Night" She nodded to me, agreeing with my request by the looks of it. I smiled at her brightly before turning around and headed off towards where the fledgling would be waiting.

I walked outside to see that she was tormenting her guider, who came with her from the other House Of Night. "Ah, you must be our new fledgling" I stated to her as she turned around. "Nah, I think you'll find I'm the Easter bunny." She replied sarcastically back to me. I then heard laughing from behind me; I turned round to find Kalona stood there looking very amused.

"It is good to meet you young fledgling, and welcome to our House Of night" Kalona welcomed her. She smiled but then it soon disappeared from her face when she looked at him, but it soon reappeared in a matter of seconds. "I wish I could say the same" She said before walking straight past us all and towards the building.

"I apologise for her behaviour, she isn't exactly new to being moved around. She has been to this House Of Night before, but only briefly before she was moved again" The new fledglings guider told us as he picked up the fledglings belongings. "Oh really? I do not remember having her here before" I recalled. "She was only here briefly, like I said" He replied waiting for mine and Kalona's guidance. I motioned for him to follow me. "Kalona, go summon the fledgling and get as much information out of her as possible" I whispered to him. He nodded his head and took off to go find her.

**Kalona's POV**

I walked around the school looking for the new fledgling, I eventually found her looking down at a corridor. She looked scared and vulnerable. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Is there something wrong?" I ask as I look down the corridor. She shook her head, more like she was trying to bring herself back to reality rather than answering my question. She just turned to me and smiled.

She had a marvellous smile, bright blue eyes, she wasn't thin but she wasn't fat; infact she seemed around about the perfect weight, she a flat belly by the looks of it and lovely wavy brown hair which shimmered in the light of the gas lamps. She then pulled away from my arm and looked at me curiously. I smiled at her and motioned for her to follow me. She nodded and walked along side me to my office. When we walked in I shut the door behind us.

"Well, to begin with, what is your name may I ask?" She smiled at me cheekily before going to the window and looking out of it. "Katia Immokalee" She replied to me. "Immokalee?" I asked her curiously. She turned around at me and smiled that dazzling smile. "A story for another time" She replied simply before turning back to looking out of the window.

"You've been here before?" I questioned her. "Unfortunately, yes. I have been to many of the House Of Nights; but this one seems to be the one that keeps bringing me back. I believe Nyx has great plans for me here" She replied. At the mention of Nyx I felt my heart flutter, I was her warrior, and I loved her; but she denied me that love and banished me away from her realm.

There was something about this fledgling that caught my attention, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "I can tell you want to know something about me, so ask me" she told me still keeping her gaze out the window. "There is a lot that I want to ask you; but I am unsure of what it is I actually want to know" I told her truthfully.

At that point she turned round and smiled at me with a little giggle. She was beautiful, I have to admit, there is something about her that is alluring me, but I'm not sure what it is and why it wants me. Then Neferet comes through the door with Katia's guider, ruining my trail of thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter two

**Katia's POV**

I was alarmed of the sudden rude entry of that woman, what was her name? I was trying to pin point her when she broke my trail of thought. "How are you, my dear?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes before I answered. "Well, _dear_ I was doing rather well but now I am not feeling quite as good" I replied sarcastically to her. She glared at me slightly. "Oh no you didn't" I said to her.

The fallen angel looked confused at the events playing in front of him; whereas my guider knew what was going to happen next. I smiled at him before I flicked my wrist ever so slightly, that it wasn't even noticeable. That led to my power throwing Neferet onto the floor. It looked like she had just fallen, but both me and my guider knew better. I smiled smugly as I walked past them all and out the room.

**Kalona's POV**

After Neferet had barged into the room with Katia's guider, I looked at Katia, she looked like she was trying to figure something out; but I was unsure as to what to. "How are you, my dear" Neferet asked her. I saw her roll her eyes, I don't think Neferet noticed but her guider did, as he shot her a warning look.

"Well, _dear_ I was doing rather well but now I am not feeling quite as good" She replied sarcastically back to Neferet. "Oh no you didn't" She said to Neferet.

I felt and most likely looked confused at the events playing in front of me; whereas her guider knew what was going to happen next. I saw Katia smile at him before Neferet fell over onto the floor. I was startled at what had just happened. I looked over to Katia who had a smug smile on her face as she left the room.

She was amazing, I had to admit; she had something to do with Neferet's fall, but I don't know how yet. I will find out, even if it's the last thing I do. I walked over and helped Neferet up. "I am so sorry are you ok?" Katia's guider fussed as he went over to Neferet to see if she was hurt. I tried not to laugh or even smile; I knew Neferet wouldn't be pleased at me if I was amused at her embarrassment.

I decided to take my leave; I better kind Katia and show her, her new dorm room. I hope she settles in alright, she seems really sweet and she is very amusing to watch. I walked around trying to find her; I had several looks off of many girls, but none interested me. I couldn't find her anywhere. I wonder where she could possibly be. I sighed and was about to go back to my office when I heard a little giggle from behind me. I turned round and there stood Katia.

"Looking for me?" She asked me teasingly. I smiled at her before nodding in reply. "I hope it's to show me my dorm room; because I am well knackered" She complained. I chuckled at her before nodding and then motioning her to follow me. She was more than happy to comply and walked along beside me. I noticed that as we walked along she got quite a few glares off of some of the girls.

She just ignored them and carried on walking next to me. She was so intriguing and I still had that feeling of a pull bringing me to her. I shrugged it off as I walked her to the front of her dorm room. She thanked me as she entered her dorm. I nodded and walked off back to my office; where no doubt, an annoyed Neferet will be waiting.

**Katia's POV**

I walked into the dorm after having the fallen angel escort me. It was obvious he was a fallen angel, what with his black wings and everything. He had lovely black locks that went to his shoulders, beautiful amber eyes and golden smooth skin. I thought of him as I got myself ready for bed. I got into the bed; I didn't have a roommate according to the fallen angel. I really needed to learn his name, otherwise it could get awkward.

I slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep thinking of what tomorrow will bring…..


	3. Chapter 3

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter three

**Katia's POV**

_I was walking through a beautiful forest were flowers bloomed in the shining sun. I had been here many times in my dreams, for it was the realm that my mother and father lived on. I walked over to my favourite tree, where I had carved my name in when I was thirteen, I was now sixteen and the carving was still there. _

_As I slid my fingers over the carving, someone had come up behind me. I turned around to come face to face with Nyx and Erebus. They smiled at me and I returned the gesture before Nyx started talking. "My child, you have grown since our last speaking" She pointed out; she hadn't seen me since my 16__th__ birthday and I was nearly 17 now. "That does tend to happen" I replied to her. Nyx laughed, whereas Erebus sent me a warning look. _

_I put my hands up in surrender, as I smiled at them. "You do amuse me child, now to serious business. You have returned to the Tulsa House Of Night?" She asked me, to which I nodded in response. "Have you met Kalona?" She inquired towards me. "Is he the fallen angel?" I asked curiously. Both Nyx and Erebus nodded in return to my question._

"_Katia, Kalona was one of my warriors before I banished him from my realm" She said, I nodded to show that I understood, and that I was paying attention. She smiled before continuing. "You need to listen and trust Kalona, for he is going to try and protect you from Neferet" She told me. "Neferet? Oh the head person. I can handle her and she did seem iffy in my opinion. Is she evil or something?" I asked._

"_All in good time, my daughter" Erebus told me before my dream ended._

I flung myself to a sitting up position when the dream ended. Why is it whenever I see them, it's always to inform or warn me about something. What ever happened to family reunions? Ugh. Whatever I don't care. I saw that it was a few hours before my lessons began, so I got up and went to go get a shower.

When I was done there I went to my wardrobe and put on my black skinny jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt that says 'bite me'. I know they have a uniform, but come on I've been at the house of night's all my life. For you see, I was born with the mark and was placed outside a house of night doors, to which they accepted me. Since then I have been travelling around a lot, and I don't actually have a year group, seeing as my timetable is a mixture of year group's lessons.

Nyx told me that I would not complete the change until I had fulfilled my tasks, to which I still was unsure of what they were. She also told me that I wouldn't reject the change and that I had many affinities and I had been blessed with many extended tattoos. Nyx had told me that I had to hide all my tattoos until the time came for people to know. So I had to cover up my facial tattoos, the coloured bit of my crescent moon with concealer; and I had to wear trousers or tights or something that covers all my legs and a long sleeved top, to hide my other tattoos.

I finished blow drying my hair before I sighed and made my way to go get some breakfast. I walked into the canteen, and had many boys' attentions. I just sighed again before grabbing some breakfast cereal. I also grabbed a glass of wine that had blood in; I needed blood unlike most fledglings, I was already ahead of most fledglings, and most vampires for that matter.

I finished my breakfast before making my way to my first lesson, which was poetry? Or something along those lines. I walked in and there stood a man who I assumed was the teacher. He turned and smiled at me and motioned for me to sit down at the front. I nodded and took my seat; I was early to the lesson but I wanted to talk to the teachers before the classes started.

"You must be Katia. I am Professor Goners." He said brightly to me before turning back to the board as the other fledglings came in. It was a boring lesson, and I felt like killing myself by the end of it. Luckily it was now time for Drama. I walked into the class and sat down near the front waiting for the teacher.

Then two people came in dressed like teachers, one was the fallen angel, Kalona I believe? And the other was…."Erik?" I asked surprised. He turned to me with the brightest smile. "Katia" He said brightly as he came to me. "It's been so long" I stated and he nodded in reply, then we were interrupted by Kalona. "You two know each other?" He asked curiously. We both nodded smiling. He looked confused so I decided to elaborate.

"We're like brother and sister; when I first started this house of night, I was 13 and Erik was 16. He looked after me and made sure no one hurt me; to which Nyx was very thankful for, by the way." I told him proudly before carrying on. "I was moved from this house of night to the one in Chicago after a year, so this was one of my shortest stays at a house of night. Although I did end up back here several times for brief periods." I finished and Kalona looked understandingly at me.

He then announced that the class was starting and for us all to be quite. It was an enjoyable lesson and very funny seeing as I was there telling a lot of jokes and making sexual hints. It caused everyone to laugh, including Kalona.

There was something about Kalona that made my heart call out to him in need. I didn't know why, but I assumed it was because he was Nyx's warrior and I am her child, so I feel what she felt about him, or something really stupid like that.

I walked outside after I had decided to skip my next class, so I could explore the place to refresh my memory. I was doing fine, that was until a raven man thing came out of the tree and attacked me.


	4. Chapter 4

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter four

**Katia's POV**

I was lying on the floor in excruciating pain. That stupid bird man thing had shredded me practically. I was fighting with darkness as I lay on the brink on consciousness and unconsciousness. I decided to use one of my affinities to send out a distress call. The night was calm and beautiful, so I used my affinity for the weather and changed it immediately to a thunder storm.

I soon had rain pouring on me and heard lightning striking around me. I was trying so hard to stay awake, but I'd lost too much blood and sleep sounded like a good thing right now. So I gave into the darkness just as I heard someone shout my name.

**Kalona's POV**

I was walking down the corridors of the school when the weather outside drastically changed from calm to a thunder storm in a matter of seconds. I walked over to the window and looked out at the midnight sky as the thunder struck down. Something was telling me to look down on the ground outside, so I did just that and spotted a fledgling laid there in a pool of blood.

I quickly made my way outside and walked towards the fledgling, after a few steps I realised it was Katia. "KATIA!" I shouted as I ran over to her. She was unconscious when I got to her, but still alive luckily. I scooped her up into my arms and used my wings to wrap around her to try and warm her back up again.

I ran to the infirmary where I place her down so one of the nurses could look at her. She gasped at the sight of the injuries. "What happened?" She asked as she frantically ran over to the cabinets grabbing bandages, cleaning wipes and several other things. "I do not know; but I will found out" I told her. She nodded and I made my way out to go find my children to see if they had any idea what happened.

They were supposed to be on guard, so if anyone saw something, it was bound to be them. Seeing Katia like that made my heart rip into a million pieces, it hurt to see her like that. Was I falling in love with her? Surely not; but now I think about it, it was the same feelings I had toward Nyx and A-ya. Except that this time, it was stronger, much, much stronger.

I went outside where the storm was just rain, seeing as the thunder had ceased to happen. I called to my children, and they all flew over to me. "yesssss Massssstttterrrrrrr" One of my children said to me. "Did any of you see what happened to Katia? The new fledgling" I asked them seriously. One of my children stepped forward, it appeared to be Kozac. "It wassss meeee, sorrrryyy faaaaatherrrr I thougggggghhhhhhht sheeee wasssssss a threattttttttt" he confessed to me.

I felt my fists clench as I looked at my child disgracefully. "Leave me now all of you! Kozac I will deal with you later" I shouted at them, they all nodded and flew off back to their positions. I made my way back to the infirmary to see that Katia was awake and looking weak.

**Katia's POV**

I had just come round from the darkness, to find that I was in the infirmary and some random nurse was bandaging me. I knew that I would heal quicker than most fledglings, seeing as my dad was a warrior, so I had warriors blood. It came to good use, but it only made the healing process quicker by like a fifth. Which was stupid in my opinion.

"You need blood" The nurse said to me as she went to the mini fridge and pulled out a blood bag. "Oh no you don't. I do not drink those things, they taste DIS-GUS-TING!" I said to her just as the door to the room opened. I turned my head to see Kalona enter with water beads dripping from his hair and chest. He had a nice body, if I say so myself. I looked into his eyes to see concern all over them.

That puzzled me, I never thought of the great Kalona as one for fretting over a mere fledgling. "How are you feeling?" He asked me as he sat down in the chair beside my bed. "Fine, I guess. A little tired and de-energised, but other than that good" I reassured him. I saw some of the concern leave his eyes as he smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat when I looked at his smile. I could have sworn I was blushing, so I quickly looked away.

"You would feel much better if you drank blood. You need it, you know you do. Your guider told me before he left" The nurse said to me. "Why hasn't she had any then?" Kalona asked annoyed. "Because she refuses to drink from the blood bags. She doesn't like them, and anyway, she'll need fresh blood if you want her to recover quicker." The nurse retorted back to him.

"Take my blood then" Kalona told me. I looked at him shocked before firmly telling him no. I made a move to get out of the bed to show that I was ok, but I winced at even the most slightest of movements. "Please Katia, you need it" He pleaded to me. I looked at him curiously, before finally giving in.


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL RIGHTS GOT O P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter five

**Katia's POV**

I couldn't believe that I had given in. Kalona smiled at me as he picked up the knife off the side and made a small slit on his wrist. "Here" he said to me as he placed his wrist out for me. I tried to refuse and look away, but the god damn blood was pulling me towards his wrist. "Katia, just drink; please. I want you to recover and if this is what you need…." He told me as he got a bit of his blood on his finger and placed it on my lips.

I instantly tasted the blood and I had to have it now. I slowly put my mouth over the cut on his wrist, and gently drank from him. I managed to pull myself away from him before an imprint could take place. I smiled at him gratefully, before I sealed up his cut. He looked at me questioningly. "I thought fledglings couldn't heal up cuts" He stated to me.

I giggled before I answered. "I have warrior blood, so therefore I have some of the powers that my father held." I told him. He smiled and nodded in reply. "Can I ask who your father is?" Kalona asked me. I wasn't going to tell him, but something inside me said to answer all his questions truthfully.

"Erebus" I told him. I saw his face turn from interested to intrigued. "Erebus? I did not know he had a child" He told me as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs. I smiled at him before continuing. "Nyx wanted a child and Erebus was the one to provide it to her" I told him. I saw some hurt pass his eyes but it was instantly gone.

"So, if you are the child of Nyx and Erebus. Then why are you on this earth? Surely you should be in the realm with them." He asked me. "Nyx thought that I would have a better life here on earth, and she figured I could do tasks for her while I was on this earth" I told him. He smiled at me understandingly before Neferet barged in to the room.

**Kalona's POV**

I was having a nice conversation getting to know Katia, when Neferet barged through the doors. I instantly turned my head towards her. "Kalona dear, I have been looking everywhere for you. Why are you here with this fledgling, when you should be with me?" She hissed the last bit toward Katia. That instantly annoyed me; I was about to shout at her when Katia spoke.

"Excuse me, THIS fledgling has a name" She hissed at Neferet before getting out of the bed. I could see that she was struggling to stand and was probably still tired and light headed. But she managed to support herself. "Who do you think you're talking to" Neferet screamed at her. "A sour old whore, who doesn't know how to treat people with an ounce of respect" Katia screamed right back at her.

I could see Neferet was about to speak again but I intervened. "Enough" I shouted at Neferet. She gave me a questioning look. "Can you not see she is injured and is not up for an argument" I stated at her. I saw Neferet glare at Katia before walking off pissed as hell. I looked at Katia and saw that she was about to drop; so I hurried to her and just in time to catch her as her legs gave in.

She looked up at me and smiled her gratitude. I smiled back before heading back over to the infirmary bed to lay her down. I was about to put her down, but I could feel her shivering in my arms. "Are you cold?" I asked her as I scanned over the injuries. She nodded weakly as I watched her skin turn paler by the minute. I sat down on the bed, keeping her in my arms.

I wrapped my wings around her after I had pulled the covers over her. I hoped that with that and my body heat, she would warm up faster. I felt her rest her head on my chest as she sighed. I kissed the top of her head without thinking. She automatically turned and looked up at me. When she met my eyes, I felt some sort of spark, or something along those lines, between us; and once again without thinking, I kissed her on the lips.

**Katia's POV**

OMG! The most sexiest man –well fallen angel- was kissing me. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know whether to kiss him back or pull away. I decided to kiss him back; it was a lovely sweet, long, passionate kiss that melted my heart. I felt a familiar burning sensation on my right leg, and I knew that Nyx, my mother, approved of this.

That did it for me, knowing that Nyx approved was all I needed; so I pulled back from Kalona and looked at him in his beautiful amber eyes. "Nyx approves by the way" I told him as I nestled my head into his chest. I felt his arms tighten around me, bringing me closer to his chest. "How do you know?" he asked me softly. I pulled back a little bit and shoved the covers off of me and pulled up my jean leg up and showed him the tattoo that was on my leg.

He looked at the tattoo then at me, then back again. He gently touched the tattoo, and then followed the pattern with his finger. "It's beautiful, but I thought that only Zoey could get these tattoos." He retorted to me as he gently pulled my jean leg back down and re-wrapped in me in both the covers and his arms.

"Zoey isn't as special as everyone thinks she is. Yes she has the affinity for all 5 elements and extended tattoos. But I also have the extended tattoos, plus several affinities. I have been warned that no one is to know of this though, and that I have to hide it until it is time for everyone to know." I told him as I gratefully accepted the heat he offered me. "Sounds like a good idea, but why tell me?" he asks as he moves back to look at me.

"Because Nyx has said that you have my best interests at heart, and so in me telling you all this, you'll know the full extent of what you're getting yourself in to." I replied softly. He smiled at me before kissing me again. "I never thought that I would feel this strongly about anyone, but there is something about you that attracts my heart." I laughed softly as I laid my head back on his chest. "You don't know the half of it" I told him before I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter six

**Kalona's POV**

I had just left the room after Katia had fallen asleep. I couldn't believe that I kissed her, and that she kissed back. I now know that what I feel for her is true and that I need to do everything to protect her. That means dealing with Neferet. I sighed as I made my way down to her office, I got to the door and opened it softly and went it.

She was sat on the table looking at me seductively. I'm fed up of being her sex object; this is not what I wanted when I decided to work with her. I sighed as I leaned against the closed door. "Neferet, we need to talk" I told her firmly. She frowned at me and stood up tall, she thinks she's strong and in control, but it is I who is control.

"What about?" she asked as she came over to me. She placed her hand on my chest, so I pushed her back. "No; this is not happening anymore. I don't want you; you are evil and are causing so much pain and disruption." I firmly told her as I pushed passed her and stood firmly in front of her desk. "This is because of that fledgling, isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have let her in, I thought that we could use her to our advantage. I never anticipated on her taking you away from me. I'll kill her!" she shouted as she slammed the door behind her.

I sighed heavily, and sat down in the chair and put my head in my hands. She wouldn't hurt Katia; would she? What am I saying; of course she would. Then I realised that Neferet had left the room after announcing her plans. I immediately stood up and ran out the room and towards the infirmary.

**Katia's POV**

_I was sat in the forest of my parent's realm; I wonder what they wanted this time. They only ever bring me here to warn or inform me of something. I wonder if they would approve of Kalona. I know Nyx does, but does Erebus? I mean fathers always think that no one is good enough for their little girl. I was brought out of my trail of thought by the spoken words of Nyx._

"_My child, you must wake up, now" she commanded me. "Why? What's wrong?" I asked curiously. Erebus looked at me seriously and told me to wake up before Neferet arrives. As soon as I heard her name I tried to wake myself up. If she tries to hurt me, I swear to god._

My eyelids fluttered open and there stood above me was the witch herself. I felt something cold on my neck, I looked down to see it was a big ass knife; a sharp one at that. I looked at her with such intensity it started to hurt my brain. She smiled at me deviously as I felt the knife get pressed harder against my throat.

She was really pissing me off, so I flicked my wrist, ever so slightly and if made her fly into the wall on the opposite side of the room. I put my hand over my throat and then removed it. Blood; great. I slid out of the bed, still feeling tired and a little dizzy, and went over to her. I knelt down near her and smiled my own devious smile.

"Nice try, but lay one finger on me, and I will kill you" I threatened her. She smiled at me and then the next thing I know, I'm being pinned on the floor while these thick black sticky things make their way towards me. I try to free myself, but it's no use. Not even my powers can help me now. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Great I'm crying and over this son of a bitch as well.

After the sticky tentacle things had pinned me Neferet reached over and grabbed the knife off the floor. She was about to stab me in my heart when something flew across the room and knocked her off of me. I looked around the room and saw Kalona stood there over Neferet holding her by the throat. I felt the tentacle's pinning me weaken. So I used all my force to push them off of me. I had some help from my mother as I felt the strength build in me.

I didn't know what happened after that seeing as I passed out. Loss of blood probably.

**Kalona's POV**

I had just disposed of Neferet by throwing her out of the room and in to the corridor. She glared at me as she ran off towards the canteen. I ran over to Katia to see that she was unconscious. I saw that Neferet had cut her throat, so I cleaned up her wound and bandaged her throat lightly so she could still breathe.

I took her into my arms and walked over to the bed. I was about to place her down when I realised that she wasn't safe here, at least not any more. So I carried her over to the girl's dormitories and went in. There were boys and girls sat around the TV's watching programs. No one turned round to see what was happening other than Zoey and her friends. Next thing I know I have Erik and Stark running towards me and taking Katia out of my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter seven

**Kalona's POV**

Stark had Katia in his arms, and was heading up to where I had told him her dorm room was. We all followed him in there; then he placed her on the bed and started shouting things to go and fetch. "What the fuck happened?" Erik screamed at me while Stark was taking Katia's temperature and checking her wounds.

"She was attacked by one of the raven mockers, and then Neferet tried to kill her. She fell unconscious just after I had got Neferet out of the room. I figured she would be safer here than in the infirmary where Neferet can get to her easily." I told them, not moving my eyes off Katia. She looked terrible, why didn't I get there sooner? Why did I even leave her alone?

"How's it looking?" Erik asked Stark. "She looks like she'll pull through, but the injuries are really bad and she's lost quite a lot of blood. Where else are the injuries?" Stark asked me; pulling me out of my trail of thought. "I'm not sure" I told him trutherly. He looked at me annoyed before tending back to Katia.

Checking her arms, head and neck. "Uh, will one of you girls mind checking under her shirt for injuries?" Stark asked awkwardly toward the group of girls on the opposite side of the room. They all looked dumbfounded before the snobby one stepped forward. "I will" she stated pissed off as she went over to Katia. "Thanks Aphrodite" Stark said as he went back to stand with Erik.

"I thought you would have been happy looking under a girl's top" Aphrodite stated. "Well, she's kind of like a sister to me; it would just be wrong on so many levels." Stark retorted back to her. Aphrodite lifted up Katia's top until it came just under her bust and jumped back with a gasp. Everyone looked confused, but I knew what she had seen. She'd seen Katia's tattoos, the extended ones from her mother; their goddess.

Stark and Erik went over to her and looked and both their mouths dropped in shock. "When did she get those?" Erik asked as Stark was still recovering from the shock. "A blessing from her mother" I said as I went over and gently pulled her shirt back down after checking for injuries. There was only some bruising and a couple of cuts, nothing serious.

"Her mother?" Aphrodite, Stark and Erik all asked me dumbfounded. I sighed before I spoke. "Nyx. Nyx is her mother and Erebus her father. They thought that she was better off here on earth rather than in the realm with them" I told them as I stroked Katia's cheek gently with the back of my hand. I kissed her forehead lightly before turning back to the group.

They all looked at me gob smacked. "What seems to be the problem?" I asked them as I glanced at each of their faces. "You just….um…." Zoey began before I finished. "Showed my affections. There is something about Katia that makes my heart skip a beat several times over. This feeling is much stronger than the one I held for either Nyx or A-ya. It's like she's the missing part of my soul and I need to protect her" I told them.

They all looked at me as if I couldn't love, as if I was a monster. But I wasn't, I was only like the way I was because of Neferet; because of my past. But when I saw Katia, it was all gone and permanently. I must protect her, especially from Neferet. Maybe I'll take her over to my island, out of the way of Neferet; at least there she'll be safe while I deal with all this.

**Nyx's POV**

"My poor child, she has suffered so much in her life. Why did we send her to earth?" I asked my beloved Erebus as I turned to face him. "Because she is safer down there, than she is up here" He replied. I sighed and watched as my child's secret was exposed to that of Zoey and her friends. I know there is nothing wrong with that, they were supposed to find out. But Neferet wasn't and she would read their minds until she had everything she needed against my daughter.

The next thing I know I have Erebus wrapping his arms around me from behind. "Do not worry, she is in safe hands" he told me confidently as he kissed my neck lightly. "But she isn't. The only person who can protect her down there on earth is Kalona" I told him as I leant back against his warm body. "And he will protect her. As much as I hate to say it, he loves our daughter and it is obvious he will do anything to protect her." He reassured me. I sighed again in defeat as I turned in his arms and hugged him close. I can only hope that Kalona will protect her.

**Please review x**


	8. Chapter 8

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter eight

**Katia's POV**

I woke up to a killer headache and I was laid on my bed; I wonder how I got here? I just shrugged it off as I slowly sat up being careful of my injuries, it still fricking cained to move. I scanned round my room to see several people in my room. The ones to which I recognised were Erik and Stark.

I knew Erik because when I was at this house of night before, Erik looked after me and was like a brother to me. The same goes for Stark, except I didn't meet him until I went to the Chicago house of night. I didn't know he had moved here. Huh. Oh well. I shrugged it off as I got out of the bed and quietly made my way to my bathroom.

I brought my clothes with me and a towel of course. I turned on the shower and I let it indulge me in its warm aroma as it touched my skin. I washed my hair after a while and cleaned up my body. I'd removed the bandages before going into the shower; they looked as if they were healing ok. I watched as my concealer came off my face arms and neck. It made a skin toned swirl as it disappeared down the drain hole.

I sighed and got out of the shower and dried my hair and body. I put on my long sleeved t-shirt and my skinny black jeans and converse. I blow dried my hair and brushed it into something that resembled a style, I then applied the stupid concealer crap before I walked out of the bathroom to see that everyone was still asleep. I laughed silently to myself as I left the room closing the door with a soft click behind me.

**Stark's POV**

I woke up to see everyone still asleep on the floor. I looked over to the bed to see if Katia was still asleep. But she wasn't there; I quickly got up and went into the bathroom to see the steam still on the mirror from the shower and the bloody bandages on the side. I ran back into the room and woke up Erik. "Huh? 5 more minutes" he mumbled as he turned on his side. I pushed him and he shot up to a sitting position. "What!" he used his shouting whisper. I pointed to the bed, to which Erik looked at then looked at me and was soon up on his feet.

"Where is she?" he asked me. I shrugged and pulled him out of the room so we could talk normally. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling." I told him, he nodded and we set out to go and find her.

**Katia's POV**

I walked over to the east wall where I used to go when I was younger when I was first here. It was a peaceful place full of power and mystery. It made me feel calm and relaxed here. I climbed up the wall and sat there staring up into the night sky. It was so beautiful, that sky made me forget all my worries and troubles. What brought it all back was the rude laughter of the queen bitch herself. Neferet.

"What do you want?" I hissed at her without moving my eyes from the night sky. "You, my child." She stated as she grabbed me and threw me onto the grass. I landed with a nice thud; that sent pain shooting through my body. Bitch much.

I looked up at her devious smile as she pinned me to the ground. She had a dagger in her right hand, ready to kill me by the looks of it. I smiled at her sweetly as I summoned the earth to respond and wrap there weeds around her. The weeds reached up from the ground and wrapped themselves around her waist, ankles and wrists.

But that alone wouldn't do much, so I summoned some wind to knock a bit of sense into her. She was pinned onto the ground opposite me trying to struggle against it. Her efforts were futile; there was no chance she could break free. I stood up carefully, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up for long; I could feel the energy leaving my body.

It took a lot of energy to do the sort of stuff I was doing. I called for spirit next to help soothe me and re-strengthen me. Once I felt as if I had enough energy, I was about to call for fire, when suddenly those horrible tentacles where on my legs pulling me down onto the ground. I tried to free myself but it was useless. They were draining my energy and I soon lost my control on the elements.

I felt darkness coming after me, but before I could give into it; someone was there at my side talking to me, but I couldn't make out what they were going on about. I felt tired and I was in excruciating pain, the tentacles were re-opening some of my wounds, and it hurt. I decided that a little nap wouldn't hurt, so I closed my eyes and went off into a glorious world of sleep.

**Please review x**


	9. Chapter 9

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter nine

**Stark's POV**

Me and Erik had been searching for ages looking for Katia, but she was nowhere to be seen. We decided to go and check the archery field; she used to love archery, I taught her when she came to Chicago's house of night. She enjoyed it, and was actually pretty damn good at it. I smiled at the memory before feeling Erik elbowing me in the ribs. I shot him the evils until I saw that he was staring at something.

I looked at where he was looking and saw Katia laid defencelessly on the floor with Neferet looking smug in on top of her. We both ran over to her and just about managed to push Neferet off of her together. I then pulled her into my arms and I was frantically talking to her to see if she could hear me. The tentacle things had ripped open some of her wounds and she was losing blood and fast.

I shouted to Erik to tell him to let Neferet run off. He nodded and came over to help me with Katia, I ordered him to go and find Kalona and bring him here as fast as he could. He ran off at full speed towards the building to get Kalona. I laid Katia back onto the grass and tried to apply pressure to as many of the wounds as possible.

By the time Kalona had arrived I had wrapped some fabric around some of her re-opened wounds and was applying pressure to the worst one. Kalona quickly gavered her into his arms before telling me that he was taking her away from this house of night and to safety. I asked where but he said he couldn't tell in case Neferet read my mind. I thought about it then agreed, she was like my sister, all I want is for her to be safe and by the looks of it; she is definitely not safe here.

**Kalona's POV**

I gavered Katia into my arms before heading towards my island, where Neferet wouldn't be able to get her. I arrived there in record timing and I quickly took her down to my room and laid her on my bed. I then ran and got a first aid kit and bandaged her up. The bleeding had just about stopped by the time she had regained consciousness. I was over the moon to see her awake and well, she smiled up at me before trying to sit up.

I saw the pain that it caused her but she kept trying until I told her firmly to remain laid. She didn't argue, just laid back down and took a deep breath as she moved to a more comfortable position. I saw her shivering and I wondered if it was cold in here, I could never tell seeing as I was usually always warm no matter what the weather was.

I opened my bedroom door and shouted for Adrian, who then appeared in the hall way. I asked him to bring me some blankets and do anything he could to warm the castle up. He nodded before disappearing. I went back into the room and sat on the bed next to Katia.

She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes that made my heart melt. "Where am I?" She asked warily looking around the room. "My island. You are safer here than where you were, I promise you that you can return if you want, but only when you are fully recovered." I told her as I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand.

**Katia's POV**

"My island. You are safer here than where you were, I promise you that you can return if you want, but only when you are fully recovered." Kalona told me as he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I leaned into it and he wrapped his arm around me. I wonder if he could see that I was cold, because it was pretty damn cold in here.

I then heard a light knock on the door and a cute boy who entered with some blankets and passed them to Kalona before leaving. Kalona unfolded some and wrapped them around me. "Feel warmer?" he asked me as he replaced his arms back around me. I nodded and snuggled into him. I know that he was an immortal and all, but god he was warm and had a very nice body if I may say so myself.

My body was really hurting and I think that I might have broken some of my ribs from the fall. I slowly pulled my top up so I could get a closer look, and saw bruises above my ribcage. "Yep, definitely broken" I stated to myself before putting my shirt back down. "Kalona" I called to him as he looked down at me. "Yeah?" He asked me as he kissed my forehead. "Do you have any clothes that aren't soaked in blood?" I asked him.

He looked at me before nodding and getting up and leaving the room. I laid my head back onto the pillow as I thought about what had happened. I was brought out of my trail of thought when Kalona re-entered with some clothes in his hands.

"Can you help me get changed please?" I pleaded to him. I wasn't asking for anything sexual, it was just that I was in pain and was still feeling weak and I would appreciate it if he could help me.

**Please review x**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey, I've had some of you saying that I need a refresher on the series because my story is slightly confusing. But my plan is that I'm not actually following any of the books storylines although I am adding in some of the details, other than that it's all my own imagination and I've changed some of the things, so instead of Zoey and her gang hiding under ground or going off somewhere else; they are all at the house of night planning against Neferet. Further information on this will be presented later on in the story. Sorry for any confusions x**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter ten

**Kalona's POV**

Did she just ask me to help her get dressed? What do I say to that; it's obvious she doesn't have the energy to do it, but could I handle getting her undressed then dressed? There's only one way to find out…..

"Err, sure" I said awkwardly as I placed the clothes onto the bed. She picked up the top and looked at it then turned it round to show me. "Really?" she asked me. I looked at it then realised that the shirt said 'awkward moment alert' on it. "Err…I…um…." I began until she interrupted me. "I love it!" she blurted out at me.

I smiled at the relief that flowed through me and then helped her out of her top and helped put the other one on. She took off her jeans and I was about to help her put the denim shorts on, but she stopped me. I sent her a questioning look. "Can I just stay in this for now please? It's long enough and I don't really feel like going anywhere….I still feel really weak" she pleaded with me.

I just chuckled to myself and nodded. She smiled at me and I helped her back under the covers. When she had fallen asleep, I made my way back to the house of night to deal with the mess I had created.

**Zoey's POV**

I had gathered every one into my room to talk to them and hopefully gather up a plan against Neferet. "Right, so you got us all in here to get a plan ready?" Aphrodite repeated back to me. I nodded and saw her sigh deeply as the twins giggled quietly at her.

"Look; we need a plan. Neferet is now twice as much trouble as before. We don't know if she's still with Kalona, or where Kalona is, so I figure that we could try something while he's out of the way." I informed them. They all exchanged looks before all nodding. I smiled at them and we carried on our plan of when and where to attack.

**Katia's POV**

I had just woken up after my nice sleep. I looked around and saw that I was alone and that the sun was blazing through the window. The sun didn't bother me for some reason and I wonder why….. I shrugged it off as I flopped out of bed and shoved on the denim shorts Kalona had left on the side.

I then grabbed the clean socks that were on the side as well and quickly shoved them on. I retrieved my converse from the opposite side of the room and put them on. I walked out of the room, through the corridor with ease. I walked into what looked like a living room, and spotted some people sat in front of a telly looking through some DVD's.

Just as I was about to back out of the room, the cute blonde guy turned his head towards me and smiled as he stood up. "Hey, I'm Tom, you must be Katia right?" he asked as he extended his hand. I accepted it and nodded in response. "Kalona asked me to look after you and introduce you to the people who live here while he was gone." I smiled at him as he gestured for me to join him and the other boys and girls on the floor.

"Katia, this is Adrian, Tasha, Rosie and Lewis" he introduced me to the others as I shook each of their hands. Rosie and Tasha looked excited and instantly asked me to sit with them. I smiled at them and sat next to them on the floor. I must have had a confused look on my face because Tom started explaining stuff to me.

"You're wondering why we're here aren't you? It's because Kalona took us in; we were all in some sort of trouble that could have ended with either imprisonment or death. We are all innocent by the way, none of us would even dream of hurting anybody unless they were a threat, and even then, only when they attacked us would we retaliate." He told me as he carried on looking through the DVD's.

I nodded and decided that they seemed like nice people, and probably wouldn't hurt me. It was a lovely afternoon with them, we watched a DVD and they introduced me to loads of the other people staying here. They even showed me the beach and the stables they had. I felt quite sad though because there weren't any reptiles; but they surprised me when they showed me this little sanctuary they had.

There were several veverians in the room; they had everything from an iguana to a snake. I loved it, it was amazing and I got to help them feed and water the reptiles before Rosie insisted on having a look at my wounds and giving them a proper clean. I thought that I was going to like it here while I was healing up.


	11. Chapter 11

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter eleven

**Katia's POV**

Tom and Rosie were trying to persuade me to go and join them and the others at the stables but I wanted to be alone. They looked disappointed, but they understand my reasoning and left me too it. I walked over to the beach and had slow stroll as I thought about…..well, anything really.

I saw the sun setting over the horizon, so I sat down in the sand and watched the beautiful sun set. I wonder were Kalona is…

**Kalona's POV**

I had just dealt with the Tulsa house of night, Neferet had told me that I needed to be at the high vampire council tomorrow. She was still set on this whole lie about her being Nyx and me being Erebus, but I'm fed up of it now. I've decided that I will shut this whole operation down tomorrow in front of witnesses.

I arrived back on my island and was walking down the corridors of my castle when Tom appeared from the games room. "Hey" he said. I smiled at him and greeted him. "Where is Katia?" I ask him curiously as I search round for her. "I think she's out on the beach. She wanted some alone time, she has been out there most of the afternoon." He informed me.

I thanked him as he returned back into the room. I decided that I will go and see her. I really could do with a friendly face. I strolled over to the beach and skimmed over it looking for Katia. I spotted her sat in the sand as she watched the sun go down. I smiled at her and made my way over.

When I arrived I saw that she was shivering, so I sat down next to her and wrapped my wing around her. She leant against my chest, so I automatically put my arm around her. She snuggled closer to me as we watched the sun set.

By the time the sun had set, Katia was shaking ferociously. "I think we should go in." I say as I stand up and pick her up into my arms. She wraps her arms around my neck as I carry her to her room and place her onto the bed. I see that she's still shivering so I gather up some blankets and wrap them around her.

She then pulls me onto the bed next to her and she cuddles back up to me. I wasn't going resist; it felt nice having her there in my arms. Especially after the mess I've got to deal with tomorrow….

**Katia's POV**

I felt Kalona tense up next to me, so I looked at him. He returned my gaze with a reassuring smile. That's when I kissed him. He had lovely soft lips that fit perfectly against mine. It was like magic when I kissed him. As the kiss started to get deeper I felt his wings as they wrapped around me, bringing me closer to his glorious chest.

I felt his hand as it hesitated at the bottom of my shirt. I laughed quietly against his lips. I then pulled apart from him and took off my own shirt, seeing as he couldn't do it himself. He looked at me intensely before he said anything.

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush things" he asked me as he laid his hands on my waist. I smiled at him and just kissed him for my answer. He seemed to have gotten the idea. Once we had shed the clothing and crawled under the covers together, he kissed me some more before we, well I guess you can imagine what we did. All I can say is that it was the best experience of my life.


	12. Chapter 12

**ALL RIGHST GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter twelve

**Kalona's POV**

I woke up in the morning after my night of passion with Katia (well it was morning on my island but night everywhere else). She was still asleep; she looked beautiful when she slept. I kissed her lightly on the forehead before I carefully got out of bed and put on my boxers and jeans. I walked out of the room quietly leaving my love to sleep.

I sighed heavily as I remembered that I had to go to the high council with Neferet. I walked into the kitchen and had some breakfast before telling Rosie to tell Katia that I was dealing with some business. She agreed and I left the island and headed to the high council meeting, where no doubt Neferet was waiting for me.

**Zoey's POV**

I woke up to see that it was nearly time to go and leave to attend the high council meeting that I had been invited to. I was hoping I could catch Neferet out on her lie. I quickly had a shower and got ready and went down stairs to see everyone else ready to leave. We all left together and got to the meeting on time.

We were supposed to start but we had to wait for Kalona to arrive, or as they thought he was, 'Erebus'. "Let's just start now, we do not have all day" one of the council members demanded to the head. She agreed and we were part way through Neferet's lie of how she was Nyx and Kalona was Erebus incarnate; when Kalona burst through the doors.

**Kalona's POV**

I was running late, due to my late leaving of the island. I arrived at the council meeting and burst through the doors. "I am sorry for my lateness. I have been very busy and must have lost track of time" I apologised as I stood next to the devious Neferet, who looked relieved at my arrival; but she isn't going to be expecting what I'm about to say.

"I would like to make this quick and short, if that is ok. I am not Erebus incarnate. I am Kalona, the fallen angel of Nyx and this is not Nyx incarnate but just Neferet. Who happens to be a manipulating person who has killed two teachers who worked for the house of night and has been trying to kill Zoey for a long time now. I am sorry for your wasted time, and I will willingly take any punishments you would inflict on me, for my dishonesty. I would like to return back to Nyx, the dark side of life no longer appeals to me, as it did once." I told them.

They all looked shocked; including Zoey and her friends. Neferet, on the other hand, looked angry. So I took that as my leave. I told them that I had to go and reminded them that I would accept any punishments, before leaving the meeting and heading back to my island.

**Neferet's POV**

Did he just confess everything? He did. I felt the anger build in me as I stared at everyone's shocked faces. I was about to scream that he was lying and he was an imposter; but he spoke again announcing his leave and reminding them that he would accept any punishments.

I, on the other hand, refuse to accept any punishments. So I quickly made my own leave before they could inflict anything on me. I made it outside just as Kalona was leaving. I felt my blood boil; but that only made me more determined in my conquest for power. But in order to get what I wanted, I needed eliminate those who are in my way. That means Katia, for one.

**Please review, my review wall is feeling lonely : P**

**Thanks x**


	13. Chapter 13

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter thirteen

**Katia's POV**

I awoke in the morning alone. I got out of the bed and went and had a shower before getting changed into my crop jeans, black tank top and my converse. I then strolled out my room and down towards the kitchen happily.

I walked in to see it was empty. I went to the fridge and got some blackcurrant juice before making my way to the front room. I heard hushed voices inside the room; I slowly opened the door and entered. Rosie and Tom both looked at me with bright smiles before rushing over to hug me.

"Hey Katia!" they both exclaimed in unison. I smiled at them as they lead me over to the game console to get me to join them on Halo. We were in the middle of the game –and I was whooping their asses at it- when I asked them where Kalona was.

"He's dealing with some business; he said he'd be back as soon as possible" Rosie informed me. I thanked her before turning back to the game.

**Kalona's POV**

I had just left that god forsaking meeting, and was currently on my way back to my island. I was almost there when one of my children joined me. "Faaaatherrrrr" Zury said to me. I turned to him and asked what he wanted. "Thhhhheeee chhhhhiiiiiildddd isssss dooooiiiinnnggg fiiiiinnneeee" he hissed to me. I should really get Raiphem to teach the others how to talk properly. I thanked him as he left my side when I arrived at the island.

I had asked Zury to check on Katia for me while I was dealing with business. I wondered into my castle and traced up and down the corridors until I found where everyone was. I entered the room to see everyone but Rosie and Katia. I asked where they were and of course Tom was the one to reply to me. "They went to the Reptile sanctuary" he informed me politely. I thanked him and made my way down there.

**Katia's POV**

I was helping Rosie feed the reptiles; she was feeding the iguanas, Chameleons and snakes, whereas I was feeding the bearded dragons, geckos and the water dragons. I was almost finished when heard Rosie screech in pain. I quickly turned to her thinking she had seriously injured herself. "What happened?" I asked panic as I checked her for injuries. "Smiles whipped me" she said as she showed me the red mark on her arm from the iguana.

"Did you scare her?" I asked as I looked at Smiles who looked at her apologetically. "How do you scare a lizard that size!" she exclaimed as she pointed to Smiles' 6 foot long body. "Did you make any sudden movements?" I asked her as I moved slowly towards Smiles. She thought about it before making an 'o' shape with her mouth. I giggled slightly as I knelt down in front of Smiles who had jumped out of her veverian.

I stroked the lizard gently before guiding her back into her veverian. She obliged and got in without any fuss. I then finished feeding her before turning back to Rosie. "Show me the damage again" I demanded as she showed me her arm. I examined it closely, but there was nothing to serious. "You'll live. Worst thing that could happen is you get a bruise; and oh by the way Smiles is sorry" I told her as I finished off feeding the Reptiles.

She looked at me questioningly. "How do you know if she's sorry?" she asked me. I shrugged before answering her. "I don't know, it's just like I can hear what their thinking almost" I say as I pack up the bugs and put the boxes away ready to feed them tomorrow. "I think you might have an affinity with the reptiles" she pointed out as she pulled me out of the reptile sanctuary and straight into Kalona.

"What is this I hear then?" he asked me. I smiled at him while Rosie blurted it out to him. "She has an affinity with reptiles" she screeched excitedly. I laughed at her, but that soon ended when I felt a stabbing pain shoot through my body, sending me flying to the floor in pain.

**Neferet's POV**

"Oh this is just so easy" I said to the white bull. He nodded in agreement as we stood there watching Katia rife in pain. We were watching it all through this mirror that the bull had conjured up for me so I could locate and watch anyone I wanted to, whenever I wanted to. I was laughing as I watched her scream out bloody murder as Kalona and that pathetic girl try to help. They can't help, only I can decide when the pain and suffering can stop.

I can't kill her unfortunately, seeing as I don't have enough power for that yet, but watching her squirm is much more fun.


	14. Chapter 14

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter fourteen

**Katia's POV**

I was in agony. I felt the pain as it ripped through my body inch by bloody inch. I thought I was dying, and if I wasn't, I wished I was; because this was excruciating. Rosie was screaming as she tried to see what was causing my pain. Heck I didn't know what was causing my pain, and I was experiencing it! I felt myself being lifted and rushed inside, next thing I knew I was laid on a bed gasping for air through the excruciating pain.

I couldn't think straight, so when I saw my mother, Nyx, stood in the corner of the room looking sorrowful, I thought I was being delusional. I closed my eyes, I don't know why, I guess I figured that it would take the pain away, but it didn't; of course it fricking didn't. I could feel the darkness trying to engulf me, but I wasn't giving up that easily. I used all the power I possessed to call on the elements to heal, calm, re-energize and block the darkness off of me.

I felt as the spirit soothed my soul, the fire warmed and re-energized me, earth and water combining their powers to try and heal whatever was causing me this pain and all of the elements as they combined themselves together to help stop the darkness from penetrating my already messed up mind. I started to calm down as I felt my breathing return to normal and I uncurled myself from the protective ball I had scrunched myself up into.

I took long deep breaths, as Kalona and Rosie stared at me with so much concern on their faces it was heart breaking. "That was fun" I stated as I tried to sit up on the bed but the shooting pain in my body told me to stay still. I realised then that some of my cuts had re-opened again. Great on top of everything else, I was going to get scars as well. Fantastic, just what I needed. I sighed deeply as I closed my eyes and prayed for sleep to come and take me hostage.

**Neferet's POV**

"This is going to be harder than we anticipated" I stated to the bull that looked at me. "I agree; you need to remove those powers of hers before you can do any serious damage" He informed me. "How do you suppose I do that?" I asked as I turned and stalked off towards the window. "That is one thing that I cannot tell you" The bull stated before disappearing. I sighed as I racked my brain on how to disconnect that brat from her powers.

It just couldn't be done, unless…

**Kalona's POV**

I sat by Katia's side as she rested from that horrible attack of hurt. I kissed her forehead lightly; but when I did I felt her temperature and it was much too high. "She's burning up" I stated to Rosie who then disappeared and returned with a damp dish cloth and she placed it on Katia's forehead. I held her hand and whispered soothing things to her. I hated that moment, I thought she was dying, and I could feel my heart tearing itself up as I watched her writhe in pain.

It feels horrible, watching something like that, feeling helpless and unable to do anything to stop the pain of those you love suffering it. I saw her shivering, which led me to automatically get in the bed next to her and pull her into my arms, in the hope that my body heat will comfort her as well as warm her. I felt her body relax in my arms; I wonder what she was dreaming of…

**Katia's POV**

_Why am I always brought to this stupid field; sure it used to be my favourite place in the world, but now it was starting to get on my nerves. I wonder what they wanted this time. "Child, why look so tense?" Nyx asked me as she placed her hand upon my shoulder. I shrugged her off before walking over to a tree and leaning against it._

"_C'mon then. What evil is after me now?" I asked annoyed. Nyx looked at me with sad and shocked eyes. "Neferet, my dear" she said softly. "Oh for Christ's sake. Why is it always doom and gloom here; why is there never just a friendly family reunion?" I asked annoyed. I saw her flinch at my words, but I couldn't care less, I had just suffered the most excruciating pain of my life and I was tired, de-energized and so was not up to saving the world._

"_I wish it was that simple, truly I do; but not all things in life are good and Neferet just happens to be one of them. She caused the pain that was inflicted on you. She does not have enough power to cause you any serious harm, but once she had conjured enough up; I'm afraid she could kill you." She told me with those sorrowful eyes. I sighed. My life is always based around threatening things; I'm amazed I've gone this long without dying to be honest._

"_What do I do?" I asked, praying it was a straight answer and not some touchy poem crap. "Only you can feel and follow the spirit that will lead you to the answer" I stand corrected. She never wants to make it simple; being related to your goddess means sod all when it comes to these situations. I nodded my acceptance before being abruptly woken up._

**Please review xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter fifteen

**Katia's POV**

I was abruptly woken up by the shouting going on outside my door. I managed to wangle myself out of bed and stumbled to the door. I opened it on Tom and Rosie arguing. "Am I interrupting something here?" I asked them curiously. They both looked at me shocked before apologising for their loudness. They then stalked off. I wonder what was going on.

I shrugged it off as I re-entered my room and climbed back into bed. I looked to my side but it was empty. I tried to sleep but I couldn't, so I wandered over to the window and stared out at the beautiful night sky. It was absolutely mystical; all the stars were out and dancing through their shining core as they surrounded the beautiful crescent moon like a blanket for comfort.

I then felt warm arms wrap around my waist from behind. "It's beautiful; isn't it" Kalona whispered into my ear softly before kissing my neck lightly. "It is" I agreed weakly. I couldn't believe my voice sounded so weak, when I felt so…..well I guess I didn't feel as good as what I thought I did, seeing as I lost my balance and ended up falling. Luckily Kalona was there to catch me and take me back to the bed.

"You need blood" He stated as he sat down next to me. I shook my head; I didn't need blood, did I? "Katia, please. I want, no wait, I need you well. It pains me to see you so vulnerable and fragile." He said softly as he caressed my cheek. I sighed, realising that he was right. I was weak, I did need blood. I saw him smile, as he saw that I was willing to co-operate. "Will my blood do?" he asked me. I looked at him with a fierce stare. "I'm sure a blood bag would do fine." I stated my opinion clearly.

"Do you not trust me? I wish for you to have my blood. I'm willing, but if you feel that my blood is not truth worthy….then I guess I can go get you a blood bag" He said sadly as he looked into my eyes. "I do trust you; but I don't trust myself" I informed him. He gazed into my eyes with his angelic ones. I kissed him lightly, to show that I'd accept his offer. He smiled at me victoriously, as he offered me his wrist.

**Kalona's POV**

I offered her my wrist. She looked at me and asked if I was sure. I nodded; she then cut across my wrist quickly; so I only got a flash of pain before pleasure took its place. It felt amazing having her drink my blood; but after a few minutes I felt a connection between us. It was as if our hearts were one, they beat in time with each other as I felt her emotions and she felt mine. I could feel the love she had for me as she finished drinking my blood and sealed the cut.

"Are we imprinted?" I asked her as I gathered her into my arms. She had gotten a little flush back into her pale skin (which before she drank was much paler than it should have been). "Yes. I hope you don't mind. I wanted to show that I trusted you, so I let a bond form so you could feel the trust I bare for you" she told me. Just to show her I didn't mind, I kissed her and she instantly responded and I felt as if our bond suddenly got stronger.

**Neferet's POV**

Oh my, aren't I a devious devil. This plan is so perfect. I can make her vulnerable and get my Kalona back, all in one. It's pure genius and I got the idea all by myself. It was so obvious; why didn't I just do this in the first place? I truly am a goddess. I praised myself over and over again until the white bull showed himself again.

"I can feel the delight in your presence" He stated as he circled me slowly. I smiled at him mischievously as I carried on setting out my plan in my head. "Are you not going to share?" The bull asked as he turned to me. "The best things in life are better off being kept secrets" I told him as I walked around him, stroking his glorious fur and admiring his horns. "Whatever this plan is; you better hope it works, otherwise you could lose everything" He warned me as he once again disappeared, leaving me to my victorious thoughts…


	16. Chapter 16

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter sixteen

**Kalona's POV**

I awoke to the beautiful singing of a woman stood by the window, as they gazed out over the island. I slowly rose out of the bed that I had recently been laying in with Katia. I was wondering over to the woman whose majestic voice played games with my ears. As I approached behind the beautiful woman before me, I realised it was Katia. Her magnificent voice still over flowing the night sky with the soft sung lyrics of a song that I do not recognise.

"Your voice is marvellous" I state as I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neck, ever so slightly. She instantly stopped singing and turned in my arms, looking flushed. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" she said as she looked away from me in embarrassment. I placed my fingers under her chin and turned her toward me so I could gaze into those bright blue eyes. "There is no need to be sorry, you have a gift and I'm glad I could witness it" I state placing a gentle place a kiss upon those beautiful red lips.

She smiled at me before embracing me into a hug while whispering 'thank you' into my chest. I stroked her gorgeous brown flowing hair as my wings wrapped around her. I picked her up into my arms to carry her back to bed; it was still too early to be getting up and she must still be exhausted. I placed her down gracefully before climbing in next to her. She snuggled close to me as she silently fell asleep again in my arms.

**Neferet's POV**

Why can't I control her anymore? I ponder to myself as I keep trying to make her writhe in pain, but every time I try she doesn't seem affected by it. I throw my hands up in frustration, as she once again shows no sign of pain. I scream in frustration as the bull once again appears from nowhere.

"She is protected now. The imprinting has stopped anything from interfering with her" he informed me. "Imprinting? With who?" I ask annoyed. "That is for you to figure out" he states before disappearing from my apartment. Imprinted? Who could that stupid, little, immature brat be imprinted with?

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. "Kalona" I state aloud.

**Katia's POV**

I keep feeling a tingling sensation through my body. I can't pin point where it is or why it's there for that matter. It is causing no trouble for me yet so I will let it slide as I go to join the others in the lounge. The other girls had somehow managed to persuade everyone to join together and watch a film. As I entered the lounge I spotted the group I usually hang around with; but before I could even say hello to anyone, I was pulled to the side by Rosie.

"Hey what's up?" I ask as I search her worried eyes. "Me I'm fine, but you….." she trails off, obviously recalling the other day's events. I shrug and tell her I'm fine. She relaxes slightly as we go back in to join the others. I notice that Kalona isn't here, so I assume he is busy with some business, so I just help to choose a film before I lay back and enjoy it.

We were part way through the film when I felt a warm presents sit next to me. I leaned into it, knowing full well who it was. "Sorry I'm late" he whispers into my ear softly. I snuggle closer to his chest, and as I observe around the room, I notice that the girls and boys had separated themselves, other than Rosie and Tom of course. I'm going to plan a little volleyball match that should get them all mixed in together, seeing as I can tell that some of them keep looking at the other in the only way you would look at some one if you fancied them.

I could tell that this was going to be fun to plan.


	17. Chapter 17

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter seventeen

**Katia's POV**

"Kalona, I have an idea but can I tell you in private please?" I whisper to Kalona during our next film as a group. He nods and he leads me into the kitchen where it's deserted. "What's your idea then?" he asks me curiously. "Well, I've noticed that the boys and girls aren't socializing very well. So I thought that maybe we could organise a volleyball match or something like that. You know, to get them all to work together." I inform him of my idea. He looks pretty pleased with it and agrees to help me.

I jump up and down in excitement before giving him a kiss as I run off to the reptile sanctuary.

**Kalona's POV**

Katia had a good point; the boys and girls didn't socialize with each other. I had tried to get them to socialize before, but they never really felt comfortable with it, but Katia's idea might just be the thing to finally knock their heads together. I was going to go and watch the rest of the film, but it no longer had an appeal to me, so I went in search for Katia.

I found her in the reptile sanctuary holding one of the geckos. "They are extraordinary creatures, geckos, don't you think?" I asked as I joined her around the veverian. "Indeed they are" she replied before replacing the gecko back into its veverian. "I love geckos, they are magnificent creatures, plus I love the way they move" she stated as she finished up feeding the reptiles. When she finished and washed her hands I pulled her into my arms. She accepted the embrace before going off back to the castle.

**Neferet's POV**

Curse that child. I cannot think of a way that is even remotely possible to disconnect that imprint. I can only reach her, if I break that imprint. Shame I don't have Loren anymore… he would have been perfect for this. I need to be able to hurt her, otherwise I can't get my Kalona or his powers back. I need his abilities on my side, not on the side of some stupid child who knows no manners. I need to break it and soon.

Just as I was about to give up, I came up with the perfect plan…

**Katia's POV**

Me and Kalona have managed to set up the court and between us, have managed to get some to take part and others to support a side. So everyone is taking part, whether they are playing or just watching from the side line. It's going to be really fun and I've set up the teams. On one team its: Rosie, Michael, Tasha and Adrian; and on the other it's: Tom, Lewis, Star and Tina. Everyone else was in the crowds other than Jason who was being referee.

Me and Kalona were sat on the grass in the crowd watching the game. It was actually really interesting actually seeing the boys and girls working together and some of them were even clicking. Then I started to feel worry bubbling inside me, then I realised it wasn't me feeling it, it was Kalona. "Why are you worried?" I ask him as lay my head on his chest. "I'm worried about you, that's all. I'm worried and scared that someone will take you from me" he tells me trutherly as he wraps his arms around me. "That will never happen. I promise" I tell him before kissing him softly on the lips. It was the perfect moment and then he made it even better. "I love you" I heard him whisper into my ear. I felt my heart jump at his touching words. "I love you, too" I said as I snuggled closer into him.


	18. Chapter 18

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter eighteen

**Katia's POV**

I'd been staying here on this island for a few weeks now; but it was time I went back to the house of night and showed that bitch Neferet that you don't mess with me. Kalona was very sceptical of the idea at first but I told him my plan. He didn't like my plan, but if he wants to help he can live with it. We were almost there when I spotted a son of Erebus on guard. I approached him, on my own, and he granted me access straight away.

I pondered into the school and quickly made my way towards the dorm rooms. I walked in and spotted those who I needed.

**Kalona's POV**

I can't believe I'm following this plan. It might work but I worry that she could be harmed during it. I took in a deep breath as I approached the office of the devil, Neferet. I released my breath as I knocked on the door and entered. Neferet was sat at her desk and instantly sent me a mischievous smile as I entered.

"I see you have finished this little fling with that child then" I grimaced at her to show as if that idea was just wrong. "She means nothing to me. She was just something that had my occupation for a while, but I've come to my senses and only pray that you will accept me again" I couldn't believe I had just said. Katia meant the world to me; but this was part of her plan and if it made her happy and helped deal with Neferet, then I was all for it.

The smile spread across her face as she rose up from her chair and came over to me, placing her hand on my chest.

**Neferet's POV**

Kalona had come back to me, but I thought he was imprinted with that girl. That couldn't be true, I can't smell her on him. She must obviously be a whore then. "Who is she imprinted with?" I asked before realising what I had said. He did send me a funny look, he was probably wondering how I knew she was imprinted and I wasn't going to explain it. "I'm not too sure. But from what I've heard, I believe it's with some rag boy" he replied to me.

A rag boy? I thought that she had higher standards than that; I guess not. I let it slide as I lead Kalona over to the desk so we could talk more. When I say talk, I mean talk. I'm not jumping straight back into his arms just yet.

**Katia's POV**

"Hey" I say as I approach the sofa where Stark and his friends are. Stark looks at me and instantly jumps up and hugs me tight. "Oh thank fuck you're ok. You had me worried. Last time I saw you, you were shredded" he stated as he pulled back to look at me. His friends then come over and I tell them that I could do with their help. "But before I can tell you, I need Erik as well. Where is he?" I asked. "Probably in his office. I'll go get him" Damien offers as he runs out the dorm room and returns later on with Erik behind him. I then lead them all up to my dorm room and explain my plan and to be honest, they all seemed pretty impressed by it.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Will try and make the next one longer for you xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for not updating in a while x**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter nineteen

**Katia's POV**

"You guys ready?" I ask the group as the bell goes for our next lesson. They all nod and we head out to our own lessons. I'm sat in Drama which just happens to be run by Erik right now. He smiled at me as he started his class. I noticed a few of the boys checking me out, but I ignored them. Hormonal fledglings aren't quite my style, plus I love Kalona so it would be like cheating on him; even I can't do that. "Katia. Would you like to recite the famous lines Juliet says in the balcony scene" Erik insists. I glare at him, making him smile to himself.

I take in a breath before reciting the line to which has been plastered in my head for years. "Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet. "I said the lines as the words formed within my mind. "Shall I hear more? Or just speak at this?" said Stark as he walked into the room. Everyone cracked a smile; even Erik seemed ok with Stark right now. "Class, I have invited Stark to join our class today for this play. So Katia, can you remember the rest to what Juliet says after that?" Erik asks, knowing damn well I did.

This wasn't part of the plan, but hey, a bit of fun never hurt during a thing like this. "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy: Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot, Nor arm nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, Take all myself." I finish and the class looks absolutely astonished I knew all that without a script. What they don't realise, is that I have a photographic memory when it comes to plays.

I see the grin playing on Stark's lips, I bet he's remembering that time I performed this play with the dude from his class to the school. Jackass. "That was great Katia; Mr Night is it ok if I take Katia away for the rest of the lesson? She has a meeting with Neferet and Kalona soon" Stark tells Erik and he agrees. Part one of the plan is now under go.

He leads me out of the room and into the hallway and towards the office of Neferet. "You did that on purpose, you and Erik I mean." I ask and he just can't hide the victorious smile. "I'll get you back for that one; and good job on getting Neferet to let you take me to her rather than her fetching me" I say and he just shrugs as part of his reply. "She figured that you would come quietly if I got you, and anyway she didn't get much of a choice seeing as I just happened to have 'accidently' walked in on the conversation" he said creating air quotes around 'accidently'. I smiled to myself as we arrive at Neferet's office door and part 2 can take place.


	20. Chapter 20

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter twenty

**Katia's POV**

We walk in to the witch's lair and she is sat at her desk looking all innocent. I smile at her and sit down, as I suspected Stark was dismissed and it was just going to be me and her. "So Neffey, what can I do for ya?" I ask cheerfully as I lean forward on my chair. "For one child, you shouldn't call me Neffey. It's Priestess or ma'am. For two, I think we should have a little chat on what's going to happen if you're planning on staying" she states and I roll my wrist as an indication to carry on. "If you are staying there will be certain rules that you must follow. For one, you will obey my every wish and will not complain. For two, you will stay away from Kalona. I do not wish for you to hypnotise him again. He is mine and mine alone. Oh and before I forget, I wish for you to receive some punishment but I am kind. So I will leave it until later" she tells me.

I send her an amused look before shrugging and leaving her office before she could say another word. I walk out and as I expected there stood Stark waiting. "Part 2 is undergo" I confirm before we take off to go outside; Stark wants me to learn how to do archery. For my own protection according to him. "Show me your stance" Stark demanded as he passed me the bow and arrow. I stood in line with the target with my legs shoulder width apart and my back straight. I also made sure my arm was straight and the one pulling the arrow back was pulling it as far as it could go. "Good, you're a natural" he stated. "Shoot" I let go of the arrow and got a bulls eye. Stark's mouth was hanging open as he stared at my bulls eye.

"How-"he started before I cut in. "You taught me when I was younger remember?" I asked. I see the realisation hit him. He smiled wide then and that's when everyone came and joined us. "Alright guys?" I asked and everyone nodded. "part 2 is undergo. So all we need to do now is prepare for the next step. So, has everyone been practising?" I ask and hear little whispers of 'yeah' and 'sort of'. I roll my eyes before cracking a smile. "Well, I think you should go get ready and head to your next class. Part 3 will start tomorrow" I remind them and they all look really excited about this plan. I only hope that it works and puts Neferet in her place. Thing is though…what is Neferet's place? Hell maybe? Ye that sounds about right.

Everyone went their separate ways bar me. I strolled over to the east wall, where I climbed up the tree and sat on one of the higher branches so I wouldn't get noticed. I sat there for a while, just thinking. It was peaceful and the night sky was twinkling with stars, but I knew I had to go in soon; the sun would be rising in a few hours probably. I start to climb down the tree when I lose my footing and land on the floor with a 'thump'. I clutch my wrist that I just landed on. I pray to Nyx that it's not broken. I look at it and I can still move it, but it still hurts and it starts to bruise almost immediately. I sigh as I jump up and make my way towards the infirmary to get it bandaged.


	21. Chapter 21

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter twenty-one

**Katia's POV**

I thought that it would be a nice pleasant, silent walk to the infirmary; but no the raven mockers were circling and seriously freaking me out. I was so thankful when I got inside, but as I was quickly hurrying along I banged into someone and fell down…and landed on my wrist. "OW!" I exclaim as I pull my wrist into my chest. "Katia! I'm sorry; I didn't see you; here let me have a look" Kalona panicked as he knelt down and gently pulled my wrist out so he could examine the damage. "How did you do this?" he asked as he stroked along the swollen and bruised skin. "Fell out a tree. Same old, same old" I say casually as I managed to stand up and regain my wrist from Kalona.

"I better go…" I say as I slide around him and carry on down the hall. It killed me that I had to do that, for all I wanted to do was just throw myself in his arms, but I can't. Not if I want this to work I can't and when I glanced back he smiled, he obviously understood; which I was thankful for. I sighed in relief as I strolled into the infirmary and the nice lady gave me an ice pack while she gathered up the bandage. After a few minutes she removed the ice pack before wrapping the bandage around my wrist. It felt better now, still hurt though when I tried to move it, but it still felt better than it had before.

I thank the pleasant nurse before heading down towards the cafeteria to wait for everyone else, so we could discuss the matters of part 2. I was there for a good hour before the bell rang and the other fledglings started to flood into the cafeteria ready for their lunch. "Katia, they you are" Zoey said as her and her friend sat down around the table. "What happened?" Stark asked as he motioned towards my bandaged wrist. "Fell out a tree. But that doesn't matter right now. I wanted to know if everyone thinks that they can pull off their roles tomorrow." I say as I glance around at them all. They all nod and when the bell goes we all go and finish our lessons.

I woke the next morning (Night) feeling a bit achy from last night's fall. I scramble out of bed and into the shower before drying myself off and putting on my clothes. I head outside my door and when I get down the stairs I see that everyone is sat in front of the TV waiting for me. I walk up to them and they all greet me. "Is everyone ready?" I ask and they all nod before we head to our directed places.

"Stark! Control that dog of yours it's frightening my poor darling" Aphrodite exclaims. "It's not my fault if your scratty cat struts round here. Dutchess doesn't like show offs!" Stark retorted back to her. As I hear their bickering take place I can also make out the barking and the hissing from the cat. I quickly but silently make my way down the hall and hide in the dark shadows as I watch Neferet run out her office and towards the doors. Once she's out of sight I jump out of the darkness and run into her office, Zoey being right behind me. "I've got it!" Zoey exclaims as she throws the book over to me along with some important files. "Good let's go" I say and we hurry out the room just in time as Neferet retrieves back inside.

We quickly run down the hall and back to her dorm where everyone is sat waiting. "Did everyone get what I asked?" I ask and they all nod while smiling. They all pass me the stuff they managed to get without anyone noticing. "Part 2 is officially complete, now we need to use all this for the next step. You all still in?" I ask and everyone makes a cheering sound, making me smile. "Let's do it" I declared.


	22. Chapter 22

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter twenty-two

**Katia's POV**

"_Katia, I know that I said you needed to stop Neferet but this could potentially kill you" Nyx lectures me. I sigh and was about to turn and walk off, I had made my decision and it was final, when Erebus decided to block my path. I sigh again and he gives me this stern look. "Listen to your mother please. We are only trying to protect you" he states. "Have you ever thought that maybe by protecting me, your putting everyone else at harm? I'm one person, they're an entire generation. It's better for one to suffer rather than everyone" I point out and they looked stricken at the thought of me dead or seriously injured._

"_Please I can do this. It may cost me a few things but I'm willing to risk it, if it helps. Please, I can do this, I know I can" I plead and they share a look and I'm sure I can see a tear in Nyx's eye. "Katia, you know that we love you, as we do all our children but you. You are our daughter, you are bound to us; our blood runs through your veins. Right now your worrier side is kicking in, but please I'm begging you. Keep safe we do not need or want any bloodshed in this battle." Nyx says and I nod. She then hugs me close and whispers "Good luck, my child" before pulling away and moving my hair back from my face._

"_I never realised how beautiful you were. I was always so concerned for you that I neglected to actually look at you. I can see the determination swirling in your eyes and I believe you can do this" She says and I smile before Erebus comes over and joins us. "I always knew that you were my little girl and that someday you would grow up to protect others. But I never thought that I would ever let you walk into danger head on, but here I am. I'm letting you take on a battle that could potential kill you and I'm not pleased about it. But there is no reasoning with you is there?" I shake my head and he sighs. "Just remember that we love you no matter what" he states and then I wake up…_

I sit up in my bed and glance over at my clock. It's 6 at night. It's almost time to get moving. I jump out of bed and have a quick shower before throwing on some clothes and heading to the battle ground. As I approach the east wall, the most magical part of the school bar Nyx's temple, I see that everything is set up and in the middle there lays the documents me and Zoey retrieved yesterday. I pick them up and flip to the correct page while pulling out bits of evidence. I can hear and see the raven mockers hovering overhead, waiting for their time to attack. I believe that these ones are under Neferet's control. I close my eyes and call for the wind to create a barrier around me.

I hold up this force field as I arrange the objects into the correct places. Once it's all set up I call all the elements to the circle while lighting the candles. "I summon thee dark angel, for though art the one who shall grant me my whim" I speak and as I speak a dark figure starts to appear. "I chose you over light, as the light does not wish to be pulled into this. You, dark angel, enjoy the pain and torture and will therefore be perfect to help me." I say the last bit and he appears in front of me.

His metallic black hair shimmers around his face, his eyes as dark as black holes and his evil smile would put the devil to shame. I take a deep breath as he approaches me. I then create a sound barrier so no one can hear what's about to happen next.


	23. Chapter 23

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter twenty-three

**Katia's POV**

I take a deep breath as the dark angel shoots across the small distance separating us, to stand before me. "You summoned me child. What do I owe the pleasure?" he asks as he circles me with a hungry look. "I want your help" I state and he instantly stops in front of me. His black hole eyes sucking me into their endless pit of despair. "Intriguing. Please do elaborate" he encourages as he observes me. "You are well known for your powers. I need some help with a little problem that's walking the earth" I inform him and he looks even more intrigued.

"And what would be in it for me exactly?" he ask as traces his fingers along my collarbone and down my arm. "Whatever you desire, I am willing to co-operate" I say and his devious smile widens. "Fantastic. So in return for my help, I want your blood as a down payment and then afterwards I will come back and collect the rest of the debt. I assume you already know what I will be collecting on my later return" I nod numbly and he gazes over the veins of my wrists.

He takes my arm in his big strong hand and he wraps his fingers around my arm, preventing me from moving it. He slowly slides the index finger of his other hand over the vein, just to build the suspense. He smiles wickedly as he slashes his razor sharp nail across the vein. I feel as the blood starts to ooze out of my cut, but he still doesn't seem satisfied. The next thing I know, he's turned into a blur and is moving around me; rapidly cutting me open wherever he can. I scream out in pain as I fall to the floor in writhing agony. I curl in on myself as he finishes up and stands above me looking satisfied.

I'm still screaming through the agony as he slowly pulls the blood from me. Where it's going to, I don't know but right now I really couldn't care. As he finishes removing my blood and leaving me with very little to work with, he pulls back and smiles again. "The down payment is complete. You have my word. I will return as and when you are ready for my help. Just say those magic words." He states and with what little strength I have left I look up at him puzzled. He looks at me, almost as if he pitied me. "You have no clue of the words I speak of, do you?" he asks and I simply nod my head.

"I think I should leave you a little reminder" he states and I feel a searing pain across my inner arm and he disappears leaving me there to writhe in pain as it devours me. Once the pain has subsided, I look towards my arm and see that he was carved those words into my arm. The words that will summon him to help me. The words of which say 'Devious angel, thy powers are but my source of help'. I breathe deeply as I wait for the rest of the mild pain to subside. Just as I thought it had gone, I felt a sudden blare of agony and I screamed bloody murder as it took over my body, harassing every nerve as it went. By now I had lost all my control over the barriers I had made and there were a group of people running towards me. I didn't get the chance to look at them, seeing as darkness decided to abduct me into its mists…

**AN: Hey guys, sorry that it's a short chapter but I promise to make the next one longer XX Oh, before I forget can you please show my review wall some love if you enjoyed this chapter xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter twenty-four

**Zoey's POV**

Oh God, she wasn't supposed to perform this without us! We were supposed to share the price so we each lost a little bit of blood, not Katia pay the full price and practically be drained! We rush her to the infirmary where the nurses frantically run round the place collecting bandages and blood bags and everything they are going to need to help her. No doubt when she comes round she will insist she is fine and doesn't need the fuss. I wonder what deal she made with the devil…

I was snapped out of that thought as one of the nurses started talking to us. "We need fresh blood. These blood bags can sustain her for now, but for her to have any chance of a quick and full recovery she needs fresh blood. Do you guys think you can source some out for us?" they asked us and we all shared a look before nodding and heading out the door to try and find someone who's willing to give fresh blood. We split into teams and head off. In my group there is me, Stark and Damien, and we are heading off to go see Kalona. I know this goes against Katia's plans, but Kalona is the first person that comes to my mind when it comes to Katia and her wellbeing.

**Kalona's POV**

"Neferet, shouldn't you be at a meeting right now?" I remind her before she tries anything. She looks at me startled before nodding and looking very pouty that she didn't get to at least attempt to get me in her bed. "I will see you later lover" she says as she leaves my office. I sigh in relief as I, yet again, manage to avoid her clutches. I hope this plan of Katia's works; I don't think I can handle this any longer. Just then Zoey and two of her friends burst through my doors. "We need you. Please tell me you can help" she says in a panic and I quickly stand up as I observe their worried faces. "What has happened?" I ask and they all look at each other before informing me of Katia's incident.

"Ok, let's go. Don't worry though, the dark angel does not kill anyone unless he has got his full payment and has returned the favour" I inform them as we head over to the infirmary where Katia is. As we walk in I see that she's still unconscious and the nurses are frantically moving around her. I walk up to them and they move aside so I can look at her. "She needs to wake up before we can give her any blood and ideally she needs to wake up soon" the nurse informs me as she carries on clearing up Katia's injuries.

**Katia's POV**

"_Katia, I heard of the deal. I did not recall you telling me of what you were going to trade for his help" Nyx confronts me, sounding very disapproving if I might add. "Please understand, I need to sacrifice something and I believe that what I'm going to give him will help but I can't give it to him unless I have your permission. So please may I have it?" I plead to her and she looks discouraged in giving me her permission. "Once I have gave, I cannot take away" she tells me and I sigh. "But you can. I've seen you do it before; I'm not asking you to take everything. I'm just asking you to give me permission to rid at least 2 of them. Please, if not for me then for the other fledglings" I try to persuade her and she looks stricken and doesn't respond for several moments._

"_If I do this, you must promise me that you will never turn away from your responsibilities. For this could be either the making of you or the destroying. What happens from here on is down to you. You have my permission but I will be the one to select which ones shall be taken" she tells me before turning away from me and leaving me to try and reawaken myself._

**AN: Please review if you enjoyed the chapter x**


	25. Chapter 25

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter twenty-five

**Katia's POV**

I jump to a sitting position as I wake up to a sting of pain. I instantly get told to lie back down before my stiches come undone. Stiches? I look down at myself and I end up reliving that moment when he circled me, cutting and slicing me at every chance he got until I was on the floor screaming. I pushed those thoughts away as I relaxed back down into a sitting position so I could allow the nurses to carry on their jobs. I look around the room and not only do I spot my relieved friends, I also spot Kalona who has so much worry and concern running through his eyes that I felt like crying; it hurt knowing that you were causing someone to experience those emotions. I held back the tears and decided to concentrate at the matter at hand.

"Why are you here?" I ask him and he looks completely baffled by my question. "Zoey and her friends came and got me. Katia, I don't care what you think I'm here and I'm staying and I'm going to help whether you like it or not" he tells me and I couldn't help the little smile that escaped my lips. Stupid emotions ruining my tactics. "What about Neferet. Won't she get suspicious having you here and not with her. We've only just thrown her off our tracks" I tell him and he just looks very smug as he answers. "She has a meeting that won't be done for a few hours. So in the meantime I'm going to help here and don't worry. The nurses won't say anything, they're on our side." He reassures me and to be honest I was glad he was here.

I nod my head in acceptance and he gained a victory smile. I couldn't help the slight glare that I sent to him at his smugness. He just chuckled slightly before moving a few strands of my hair back from my face. I couldn't help it when I leaned in to his touch. He just had that kind of vibe that made you lean in to it. "I have her permission, but she wants to choose the ones that go" I tell them and they all look stricken. "If what we're doing can help stop Neferet from torturing everyone, it's worth the price" I tell them and that doesn't make them look any less agitated with my decision. I sigh but instantly flinch when a nurse probes at one of my bigger cuts. She sent me an apologetic look as she got to work on it. I turned my attention back to my friends and lover but mostly to the gorgeous man in front of me (A.K.A. my lover).

He motioned for my friends to leave and they agreed before taking off and closing the door behind them. Once they were gone, Kalona gave me one of those ever delectable kisses that made my heart melt. He pulls back with a sigh at the loss of contact, but it was probably for the best otherwise that kiss never would have ended. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asks and I nod. He looks reluctant about it but the nurse intervenes before he could talk back. "We need to give her some blood" she tells Kalona more than me. I just sigh and roll my eyes. I don't need any blood, I'm fine. Why do they always try to shove blood down your throat when you're hurt? Kalona nods and looks at me. "You have got to be kidding with me. This is why you're here to help?" I ask and he nods, much to my annoyance. I don't like taking blood from people; it makes me fell horrible knowing I've sucked some of their life. When I look at him though, he seems so determined to go against me if I protest, so I do the unexpected and agree, much to his pleasure.


	26. Chapter 26

**ALL RIGHTS GTO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter twenty-six

**Katia's POV**

After I had gratefully fed from Kalona, I fell asleep for a little while and when I awoke I felt refreshed and ready for anything and my wounds were healing fantastically. Once I had the all clear from the nurse, I got out of the hospital bed and shoved on the clothes Zoey had so kindly brought with her when she came to see me. I took the clothes after saying thanks and I strolled into a small empty room where I got changed into jeans, a long sleeved top and converse. I came back out to see that Zoey was stood ready and waiting. "I managed to get everyone gathered in the dorm" she informed me. "Thanks, I appreciate it. Did you manage to get hold of Stevie Ray and the red fledglings?" I ask and she nods as we leave the room and head over to the dorms.

Just as we got about half way there I decided to take a little detour. "Zoey, could you get everyone and come meet me under the tree by the east wall?" I ask and she sends me a questioning look before agreeing and heading off to go fetch them. I take a deep breath as I walk over to the wall, to see that everything was still where I left it. I guess they didn't get time to clean up, or they just forgot about it. I ambled over to the centre of the circle. I kept calm and relaxed as I peered over at the patch of blood in the middle. My blood. I breathe deeply as I ignore it and grab the book from the floor, the one we got from Neferet's office, but as I reach out for it I notice the words that were carved into my arm. It was designed to permanently scar the skin until the deed has been fulfilled.

I study it slightly and I don't know whether it was my imagination or if this actually happening, but I could swear that I saw the letters re-assembling themselves but as soon as I blinked it stopped. I shook it off as I gathered up some of the necessary items that we will need. By the time I finish, everyone had arrived and they were looking very determined. "Should we go then?" I ask and when they've all nodded I turn to the tree and wall and climb up and over, ready to leave. I wait as everyone else jumps over the wall, well in Aphrodite's case she more scrambled then jumped or climbed. I managed not to laugh at her but the twins were quite happy to laugh for all of us, but once the death glare was sent they shut up and we all made our way towards the St Eras church, where hopefully the red fledglings should be.

As I expected they were stood there looking ready, other than a couple who looked remotely bored and some who looked slightly scared. "Is everyone here ready to kick some Neferet butt?" I ask and everyone cheers very enthusiastically. "Let's get to work" I say with a grin as we all head around the church, setting up everything ready for what could be a battle. I only hope that there isn't any bloodshed and if there is, there is only minimum bloodshed. I'll have to make sure I get some help, I wonder if Zoey knows anyone who could help. "Zoey" I call to her and she runs up to me so I can talk to her. "Do you know anyone who could help with any casualties that may occur?" I ask and she nods as she takes off to go sort it for me. Once she's gone I get started on setting up a barrier and preparing the ground ready for the events.

Then my attention was caught once again by those words, I'm either hallucinating or those letters are definitely moving and they keep creating different words each time. A message maybe? It has created one message but then it moved back to its original form, and it said 'She will devour you'.


	27. Chapter 27

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter twenty-seven

**Kalona's POV**

"That child has managed to get out with all her friends! We need to get them back here right now before they do something that could compromise everything!" Neferet bellows at me. I made sure that I looked concerned about the situation, but to be honest I really couldn't care less. I already know what they're doing and I do care but I do not care for this discussion of it.

"Neferet, we will get them. We just need to sort out a plan and then we can head down there and get them" I try to reason. Katia had explained her entire operation to me and all I need to do is get Neferet in the correct place at the correct time.

"We could send your children to go find her. Once she's located we will go grab her and her disobedient friends and make sure they're punished for their defiance" she tells me; sounding very over joyed about her idea. I have to go along with it so I nod in approval.

"I will go deal with my children and get them on her trial. They'll report back as soon as there's anything to be told" I reassure her before leaving the room. I just need to make sure my children play their part well and succeed in arriving back in enough time so that we can arrive at the destination on time.

**Dark angel's POV**

My summoning is nearing and I've provided plenty of hints of what I can foretell of the events about to display before me. The naïve child has decided to ignore my warnings, and if not ignore then just push to the side for now. If she wants to live through this, then she needs to pay attention to my messages and take them into account. In order to protect herself from what is about to be displayed, she needs to bring in shields and more power. If this action is not complete then she can wave good-bye to her life.

She will eventually take my hints and use them to her advantage but I may need to get her attention more. I think I will make this rearranging of lettering a bit more…exciting? Well on my end anyway, on hers it may be more appropriate to use the word…excoriating. Yes, that word works wonderfully for what she will most likely feel. Maybe then she will be more cautious.

**Neferet's POV**

That child is still out there; supposedly Kalona is dealing with those repulsive raven things. At least those disgusting creatures are good for something. They better find her and soon, otherwise they will pay the consequences.

She doesn't know what she's up against. She may be powerful, but she is no match for what I have up my sleeve. She will suffer every minute of her defeat as I watch her writhe and eventually die. I won't make it sudden like Loren's tragic death, if anything I will extend it as long as possible as I watch her plead and suffer. There is no chance of her being saved once I have my hands on her. On the positive of all this, there will be one less arrogant fledgling around and I will have even more blood for my dear friend, the bull.

Oh how I haven't seen him in a while. I miss his luscious white fur and his strong striking horns. At least he will soon be by my side again, that is, once I get the blood he requires. I may need to find someone else in the meantime, seeing as I could do with his help with the capturing and torturing of that disobedient child, Katia. How she will wish that I killed her last time. The bull will enjoy his meal and the chase is just another part of this fascinating game. Once she is caught and within my reach, she will pray and beg for my mercy. If it gets that far, I may have other arrangements in mind instead of killing her. We will have to see how it all plays out in the end.


	28. Chapter 28

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter twenty-eight

**Katia's POV**

I knew when it was time, because the raven mockers had taken their places circling the area. I'd noticed that one of them had flown off, hopefully to alert Neferet of our presence at the St Eras church. I turn my attention over to my friends who are all laying out the area; I was about to go and join them when I got a searing pain in my arm. I fell to my knees as I clutched the throbbing pain. By the time the agony had died down enough to a bearable state, everyone had crowded round me. I removed my hand and noticed yet another message; this one read, 'your end, is a home of power she craves'. As I studied this revelation, I tried to figure out what it could mean but I was beaten to it by Aphrodite.

"I think it means, that when you die Neferet's craving of power will be satisfied" she says and we all look at her funny. I couldn't believe she managed to figure this out before any of us; she's not exactly the brightest person - no offence to her.

"Then I need to make sure I don't die" I state as I get back up, just in time for Neferet and Kalona's arrival.

**Kalona's POV**

"Neferet, my child has done us well. He has managed to locate the fledglings at a nearby church. St Eras' church, I believe" I inform her as I walk into her office. Her face lit up at my news and her smile turns devious as she probably relishes over her plan.

"What are we waiting for?" she asks rhetorically as she gets up from her seat and strides out of the room with me following her. I hope this plan works, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Katia. When we got outside we entered into a car that drove us all the way to St Eras church, where I could see Katia and the others preparing. We got out of the car and walked straight up to Katia, who instantly jumped back and into a line with her alliances. When she looked at me, I did a small nod to show that I was still with her and I would do anything to help her with her conquest.

**Katia's POV**

"Neferet, I've been expecting you" I say and she looks furiously at me. I smile at her, and she instantly jumps into the battle ground. I notice how the tentacles grow larger as they reach over towards us from her. I give a slight nod to Erin and Shaunee as an indication for their assistance. They obliged and created a fire wall together. Shaunee made it but Erin was using her water affinity to keep it from harming any of us. I take a deep breath as I prepared for her next blow. I couldn't summon the dark angel until I had lowered her defences. I nodded to the twins again and they dropped the fire wall and made it into a ring instead. So now it was protecting us, but still allowing us to see the enemy and throw attacks of our own at her.

I saw Stark pull his bow and arrow out, but I held up my hand for him to stop. I wanted to create minimum bloodshed, whether it was us or the enemy. He obliged and lowered his weapons as I jumped over the ring and walked over to Neferet. She instantly took a step back making me smile.

"Do I really look that scary, that even the supposed 'almighty' Neferet fears me and has to step back?" I ask, finding it all rather funny.

"No, I'm not frightened. I just didn't want to be in the way" she states and just as I was about to ask what she meant, I was hit by something. I flew across the air and hit a tree with such force that I heard several of my bones crack.

**AN: Sorry for the cliff-hanger and I won't be posting for a few days. But I may be persuaded to update earlier if I can get some reviews… If I can get 2 reviews (preferably nice ones, please) for this chapter then I will attempt to update for Saturday/Sunday, otherwise you will unfortunately have to wait until Tuesday xx *Sad face* **


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: sorry for not updating been busy xx But I hope you do enjoy this and to make up for it I will attempt to write another chapter for tomorrow xx please review if possible xx :D**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter twenty-nine

**Katia's POV**

After scrambling back to my feet, I search for the source of the hit. After a quick scan I manage to spot a mystical bull stood next to Neferet. I could feel my vision blurring and I swear to Nyx that I would have fallen down if it hadn't had been for a strong pair of hands helping to hold me up. I smile slightly at Erik as a thank you, before taking a deep breath and walking away and over to Neferet and the bull. If they want a fight, they will get a fight.

"I wanted this over and done with no bloodshed. But you're making this all rather difficult aren't you?" I ask and she smiles as she motions to the bull. This time I was quicker and I managed to move out of the way before he could hit me again.

"Nice try. Look, I thought this was just between me and you. Are you not capable of dealing with a fledgling on your own?" I ask, trying to show that I'm not going to back down no matter what she inflicts on me. I knew I couldn't call upon the dark angel until I had weakened Neferet and her little partner a bit. Combined, they were both too strong and the cost for the dark angels extra power could potentially kill me. Not exactly the brightest plan, but if I can't lower their power level, then it's a risk I'm going to have to take. What's one person's life, compared to millions?

"I don't like getting my hands dirty. And anyway, my friend here would rather enjoy spilling your blood for him to take. Saves me the effort and this way I get to watch you die slowly" she tells me while smirking.

I glance over at Kalona and I can see the pure worry he has for me and I can see the hatred that he has boiling in his eyes for Neferet. I try to tell him everything will be fine through my eyes but he doesn't believe it for one second. And to be honest, neither do I. I know this battle is going to get bloody, and very soon for that matter. I'm going to have to use both mine and my friend's affinities to help us get through this. I didn't mean to drag them all into this with me. If any of them get hurt, or worse, I will never forgive myself.

I shove that to the side as I turn to look at my friends who are all stood there, ready for battle. I nod to them as an indication for them to go all out if necessary. And it turns out it was, seeing as both Neferet and the bull had friends ready and waiting to attack. One nod from Neferet and this could be a war filled with remorse and bloodshed. I do not want that to happen. I then lock eyes with Neferet and she has that evil gleam to hers. And her expression is corrupt, as are her actions. Especially the ones she is about to inflict upon us. I must not have been paying much attention as I received yet another blow from the bull. This time it caused me to spit out some blood, but nothing too serious. I pull myself back up just in time to see Neferet give the nod, and suddenly we were all being attacked by her army.

I gave my signal for them all to do whatever they can to protect both themselves and each other. I was okay on my own; I had only two enemies, whereas they had an army. I take my place among the battle ground and I stay there as both Neferet and the bull stand across for me. All of us looking serious.

"Kalona, dearest. Please come join us. I know how much you'd enjoy this" she motions to him, but what surprised me is when he went against the plan and came and stood on my side.

"I only fight for one woman" he states as he takes my hand in his.


	30. Chapter 30

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter thirty

**Kalona's POV**

"What? You dare defy me!" Neferet screeches at me but I keep calm as I stand my ground by the woman I love.

"I fight for one woman. And Katia is that woman" I tell her. The bull tried for an attack then but I managed to move Katia before he got to her.

"You deal with Neferet, I'll deal with the bull" I whisper in her ear and she nods as she takes her place against Neferet. I follow pursuit as I stand my ground against the bull. I know Katia has got the dark angel on our side, but we cannot summon him until we have weakened these two. Or if we can remove one of them we have an even better chance.

"You choose to fight me?" the bull laughs as he circles around me like a predator ready to strike.

"Yes. If you want her blood, you go through me" I tell him firmly and he laughs again before trying to attack me.

**Katia's POV**

Neferet had an evil grin on her face as her dark tentacle minions came at me. I managed to get them away using some fire. But the pesky things don't give up easily. I tried to shake them off, burn them, cut them and every other thing. But nothing worked. I soon ended up being dragged to the floor by them and I knew that I would just have to pay extra to the dark angel because right now; I needed him. I can't fight these things as well as Neferet and her knife. I need reinforcement and Kalona is busy with the bull and my friends are busy with Neferet's army. I need help and this is the only source. I manage to turn my arm enough in the tentacles grips so I could see the summoning words he has imprinted on me.

Just as I was about to read them Neferet grabbed my head and howled it back.

"Say it and I will kill you right now. You and your friends" she threatens but I knew she could do no such thing. Yeah, sure she could kill me right here and now, but not them. Together they are strong and as long as they stay together, she can't hurt them. I just smile sweetly at her.

"Devious angel, thy powers are but my source of help" I recite the ritual words that will bring him to help me. Within seconds he had appeared and had the most evil smile known to man. He seemed impressed, but for what, I had no idea.

**Dark angel's POV**

The girl is braver than I anticipated. I never expected her to risk her own life, just to save that of others. She is rather heroic when she wants to be. But when I look at her I can see the worry in her eyes but it's almost completely engulfed by the determination. It's obvious that she's willing to lose her life in payment for my extra power. But I do not yet know whether I will require extra payment. She has already gave me an over payment on the blood and she is also giving me the energy and power I require. Do I really want her to give up more? It's obvious that she will happily give up everything she has or cares about so that she can save these people and vampires lives. I had to leave those thoughts for now as she summoned me to rid her of those tentacles. I did as told before standing and waiting for my next command. She looked at me thankfully before she thought on what she needed for me to do next.

But while she was thinking I couldn't help but notice how she was creating shields around her and her friends and that rather strange winged man. How can someone like her possess as much power as that, without being constantly tired? But then I realise that she is tired. I can see the exhaustion in her. She's probably thankful that I'm taking some of that power away.


	31. Chapter 31

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter thirty-one

**Katia's POV**

I locked eyes with Neferet and slowly I summoned fire ready to throw it at her if she attempts anything.

"Dark angel? How did you manage to summon him? He only does work with those who are connected to the dark in some way. It does not matter if you pay him or not, he only works with those associates with darkness" Neferet points out and I nod my head in agreement. It is true that he only works with those who have some sort of connection with darkness. What she doesn't realise is that I do indeed have a connection to it. It isn't a connection of my own, but I am associated with the person who is linked to it, despite their fight to leave that path.

"I am connected, but it is in no way through my own" I say and I notice that even the dark angel inclines his head in agreement.

She just smirks and the next thing I know, I just got blown into a tree. I had no idea how it happened but I think I may have cracked a few ribs from the blow.

"What is it with you all throwing me into trees or walls? It's not nice you know" I point out as I send a fireball at her from behind. It hits perfectly and she falls face first onto the floor. Just as I manage to pull myself up from the ground, Neferet is rising up herself. I can see the burn mark on her back and it made me smile to see that essence of pain flash through her eyes and linger there for a few moments after.

"Is that all you have?" she asks and before I could respond I felt something grab me and lock me against the tree. When I tried to see what it was I saw the black tentacles. This time I just hit her with another fire ball before calling out to the dark angel.

"Finish her!" I shout at him and he inclines his head.

Everything after that was a blur but when I finally regained concentration I noticed that the dark angel was holding Neferet down by her neck. I could see as she went paler as he pulled all her energy out of her. He looked ten times as stronger by the time he had drained her. She wasn't dead but she's definitely going to be immobile for a while. Hopefully long enough for us to figure out whether to kill her or not. I was all for the killing but I couldn't do that without paying a price to the elders, so I need to contact them so she can go into their custody. She is no longer Tulsa's problem.

I looked around the place and saw that her army were no longer with us and the bull had disappeared. I couldn't care less were they had gone right now seeing as I just happened to topple over into unconsciousness.

**Kalona's POV**

"Katia!" I shout as I run over to her just in time to catch her. I turn her over but I have no way in knowing whether she's alive or not. But luckily, the others did and they reassured me that she was alive but she was fading and we needed to treat her soon or we could lose her. I didn't want to lose her. I love her, I can't lose her now; not after everything. I hold her close as we try to find the source of the problem but we couldn't find anything that could cause this much of a problem.

"It's the tentacles. They sucked most of her life away while she was pinned." Said a soft smooth voice and when I looked up, I saw Nyx stood there.


	32. Chapter 32

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter thirty-two

**Nyx's POV**

I walk over to where Kalona is holding my child. She has suffered a great ordeal and now she needs caring for before we lose her. I love my child, as I do my other children, but Katia is my blood child and she is nowhere near ready to die yet.

"What can I do?" Kalona asks and there was a hint of pleading in there. He really does love my daughter.

"Only you can figure that out" I tell him and he looks so confused and heartbroken that he's probably finding it hard to think straight.

"I could give her part of my immortal life" he tells me and I forgot all about that. You ideally should never share give part of your immortality, but he looks so contempt on doing it for her. I wonder why I never thought about that, I guess when it's your child laid there you tend to lose all sense. I nod my head in agreement and I watch as he leans down and kisses her.

**Katia's POV**

I was surrounded by darkness and I had no sense of direction. I was in the midst of life and death. I was not ready to die, but maybe I was. Maybe I have finally filled my deed and I can be released, but I thought that when I completed my task I would change into an adult vamp; not die. But maybe this was for the best, even though I don't want it to happen, nature has a course and its set to it. Maybe I was part of its course and my death will help the world somehow. I then started to hear faint voices around me and I tried to listen to them but I couldn't concentrate on them. They were so quiet that it was almost as if they were fading. But they weren't fading, they were there and staying the same. Maybe I was fading and crossing that line from life to death.

I tried to search for some direction of where to go and suddenly I see this flash of light. It was almost as if the sun was rising before my eyes. But there was nothing there. You always get told to avoid the light but once you have it in sight it's so hard to avoid. It's so hypnotic and fascinating that you just want to walk straight over there and embrace it. I started to move towards it and as I got closer I noticed how everything brightened and the voices got louder. Everything seemed…clear. It was strange, I then felt as if my lips were tingling from a sensation I had missed. One that I couldn't put my finger on.

Suddenly my eyes fluttered open and I was staring into the eyes of Kalona who was looking straight into my mine. He was baring so many emotions to me that I was unsure of which ones I should concentrate on. He then got this little smile as he leaned down and had his mouth so close to my ear that I could feel his breath against my skin.

"I love you. Please don't scare me like that again" he tells me and I couldn't help smiling at him. I never meant to scare him but sometimes I just can't help it.

"I love you too" I whisper back before he connects our lips together and I melt against him. This was the sensation I felt before.

When we broke apart I looked over to the side to see my mother and friends stood there looking at us. I wanted to stand up but I didn't have the energy to even try. I then noticed the dark angel stood against the tree observing the scene before him. I guess it was time I paid him what I owe. I look at Nyx and she looks straight back.

"Can you take them please and pay what I owe?" I ask and she nods. I felt a slight shooting pain; it was almost like she had just ripped a part of me away. But when it had died down I didn't feel any different. I didn't feel empty, in fact, I felt whole.

* * *

**AN: Please review if you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to update soon and sorry for the delay in uploading this one xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter thirty-three

**Katia's POV**

It's been a week since the fight between good and evil. Neferet has been detained for further questioning and until they can figure out what to do with her. I hope she gets everything she bloody deserves. Oh, and I lost my fire and weather affinities, but I didn't care. On other matters, since we were short of a priestess, Zoey ended up taking the roll of our priestess and Kalona got to help out as well. Everything seemed like it was back to normal, heck, everything seemed perfect. Maybe a little too perfect for my liking but what can you do. Some of the fledglings where glad that Neferet was gone, some weren't, and others just couldn't care less. It was starting to get late (well, early) but I didn't feel like sleeping. I wasn't even tired.

I got changed into some jeans and a black top before I headed out of my room for a random walk across the school. I was going to go outside but the sun was too close to the horizon for my liking, it wasn't like we could fry to death but the sun did cause us some major headaches. I strolled through the corridors until I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me into them. I was about to scream when I realised it was only Kalona. I let go of the breath I hadn't even realised I was holding before hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Don't do that. You scared me" I tell him and he chuckles slightly before leaning down and kissing me. It was a sweet kiss and it made me remember everything good in my life, him being one of them.

When he breaks apart he's still close enough that our lips brush when he talks.

"I want to talk to you alone" he tells me before taking my hand and leading me down towards the lofts and into his where he shuts the door behind us. He comes other and gives me another sweet delectable kiss before breaking away and asking me to sit on his bed. I do as told and I watch him as he thinks something in his mind. After a few moments it looks like he's thought about it and he now looks cheerful as he walks over to me and kneels down on one knee before taking my hand in his.

"You know I love you right?" he asks and I nod. I did know how much he loved me; he loved me more than anything in the world. He'd told me that so many times.

"You love me, right?" he asks and I nod. Of course I love him, how could I not love him?

"Well, will you do the honours of marrying me then?" he asks and I was shocked at his proposal. I never expected him to ask me to marry him.

I was thinking it over in my head before finally deciding on my answer.

"Yes" I whisper before I kiss him and he holds me close. This moment was absolutely perfect; everything that had ever happened left my mind as I cuddled Kalona. I couldn't have been happier if I tried. We're getting married. That was a thought that I never thought I would think. I never thought that anybody would want to go out with me, let alone marry me. But Kalona's different; he means everything to me and if it hadn't have been for him I would probably be dead by now. It was all perfect but I knew that couldn't last, especially when I felt a searing pain shock through my body. I ended up separating away from Kalona as I curled in on myself. The pain was excruciating and I wasn't surprised when I felt tears drip down my cheeks. I had never felt anything like this; it was so painful that I would rather die than have to put up with this. Then suddenly it went and I felt better. I slowly uncurled myself from my ball and sat up. As soon as I was sat up, Kalona pulled me into his arms. He looked so worried but I didn't care right now. Why did it happen in the first place?

After a while Kalona moved me back so he could look at me and I saw his eyes light up as he traced his finger over my face. I wanted to know what he could see but it must have been great because he was smiling.

"You've completed the change" he tells me as he turns me slightly so I was looking at myself in the mirror. My markings weren't blue anymore, they were purple. A beautiful lilac purple that looked amazing and contrasted with my skin perfectly. Was this the task Nyx wanted me to do all along? Why didn't she just tell me that Kalona was a part of it? I really couldn't care as I turned back to my fiancé with a massive smile on my face. He smiled as well before kissing me again. I was finally an adult vampire and I was marrying the love of my life. Could life be better? If so, then I don't want to know. I'm happy with what I have.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to all my loyal readers for sticking with this story and I apologise if this chapter is rubbish x But please still do review, I would love to hear your opinions of the finished product and I was thinking on a sequel but that all depends on what you guys want to happen. So please review and let me know xx**


End file.
